<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regret by Sugar_Kaede</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796549">Regret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_Kaede/pseuds/Sugar_Kaede'>Sugar_Kaede</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity is Not Mexican Dream, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eret Redemption (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Needs A Hug, Feels, Five Stages of Grief, Found Family, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghost Wilbur Soot Tries, Grieving, He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Alexis | Quackity, Hurt Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I will go down with this British child if I have to, Insane Wilbur Soot, Jack Manifold Needs A Hug, Jschlatt Tries (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, No beta we die like l’manburg, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Other, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parental Sam | Awesamdude, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Niki | Nihachu, Regret, Sad Alexis | Quackity, Sad Ghost Wilbur Soot, Sad Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sam | Awesamdude, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude is Sam Nook, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Someone slap Tubbo for me for not reacting to Tommy being dead for like three days, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Deserved Better, TommyInnit Needs a Break (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit Supremacy, Trauma, Traumatized TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wholesome Ghost Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_Kaede/pseuds/Sugar_Kaede</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Dream SMP members reacting to our Fallen hero, TommyInnit’s death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap &amp; TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Sapnap &amp; Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity &amp; TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; TommyInnit, Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit, Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble &amp; TommyInnit, Eret &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, GeorgeNotFound &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghostbur &amp; TommyInnit, Jack Manifold &amp; TommyInnit, Jschlatt &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs &amp; TommyInnit, Mexican Dream &amp; TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Phil Watson &amp; TommyInnit, Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit, Sam Nook &amp; tommyinnit, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit, Sapnap &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Fics (Mainly Tommy (Yeah I'm That Bitch))</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tubbo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I cried so much at the end of the day livestream today. It inspired me to make this. I really hope you all like this. I cried a lot of all the other fics concerning this. </p><p>I googled the stages of grief to make this more exact and human. I tried to make it as realistic as possible. I hope the characters feel like their in character. </p><p>Thank you for reading :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo regrets not saying goodbye.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There’s a lot of angst with this one. I know Tubbo hasn’t properly reacted to Tommy’s canon death yet, but how he did react in his livestream with Ranboo got me thinking. </p><p>I know I know this is angsty. But what else can you do? I really hope I did Tubbo justice. His Character is so kind and caring  so this is how I think he’d react to Tommy’s death.</p><p>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo was deep in denial. And he knew that. As soon as he saw that notification. He chose not to believe it. Tommy couldn’t possibly be dead. </p><p> </p><p>The same Tommy who fought for his own life. He had fought for so many people, and even for himself. He was his best friend. </p><p> </p><p>Yet he couldn’t even shed a single tear for him. Not a single one. He couldn’t even be sad for his best friend. He felt empty. Like a piece of himself was gone. He would never get him back. </p><p> </p><p>He’ll never have Tommy back. </p><p> </p><p>All he wanted for Tommy was for him to be happy. But fate wouldn’t even let him have that. He could already imagine his dead body, eyes shut. Tattered bandanna, his body laid down next to dream smiling like he always did. </p><p> </p><p>He knows that he’ll never be able to forget this. He will never be able to unfeel this. He’ll always feel like he doesn’t have him anymore. That Tommy’s not here with him anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo will always know that he doesn’t have Tommy with him anymore. He’s gone.. and he didn’t even get to say goodbye to him.</p><p> </p><p>His life was ripped away from him. By a cruel man he used to trust. He didn’t even know that Tommy was stuck with Dream until Sam told him. </p><p> </p><p>He chose not to believe that notification. He chose to deny the death of his best friend. But what he did do was he replaced him. In Tommy’s mind he was replaced. </p><p> </p><p>Now he was gone forever. And Tubbo would never see him again. </p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t be able to hug him again. He wouldn’t be able to joke with him again. He wouldn’t be able to smell the cheap vanilla cologne he wore anymore. </p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t hear his voice anymore. No longer would Tommy constantly cling onto him. He would never be able to sit with him near their tree ever again. </p><p> </p><p>Never again would they share warm hugs. No more nightly comforts. No more shared sleepovers. He would never speak to Tommy again. </p><p> </p><p>He already lost Wilbur. Now he’s lost Tommy. He was one of the last people he had left. The only person he trusted with his life. Now he was gone</p><p> </p><p>Now two people he considered family were gone. Ghostbur was nowhere around when Tommy died. Maybe it was for the best. Just maybe he could spare Ghostbur the burden of Tommy’s death.  </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t matter anyways. If he had been told. He would forget it later. </p><p> </p><p>Even if right now he was occupied with the hotel. Tubbo couldn't help but feel an emptiness in his heart. A numb and empty feeling in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>He tried to hide his feeling from the boy beside him. Who was a few meters away from him. He could feel Ranboo feeling a little down as well. Not saying anything to each other. They just kept focusing on the work at hand.</p><p> </p><p>Quietly Ranboo said to him that he was going back to his home. He silently nodded, waving goodbye to him quietly as a mouse. </p><p> </p><p>He spared a look at the prison, it had looked the same the last time he saw it. But this time the place carried a heavy feeling. A feeling of loss and regret. </p><p> </p><p>As he stared at the building. He could see Sam. Teary-eyed Sam walking out of the building. </p><p> </p><p>As he wasn’t feeling his best. He didn’t do anything to go comfort him. He stayed put. Silently watching Sam run out of the building. </p><p> </p><p>He looked at the prison once more. He could feel a wave of emotions drop through him. Tears began to fall from his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>He dropped to the floor. Dropping to his knees. Holding himself in his knees. He cried silently. No one was around to see him. </p><p> </p><p>He cries for the boy he would never see again. Tubbo’s very best friend who he would never see again. He just wanted Tommy back. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted him back so bad. His face in between his legs. He weeped silently. For the boy who tried to be a hero. For the boy who died a hero. </p><p> </p><p>He just wanted to pretend he was still alive. Even just for a little bit. He just wanted to pretend that Tommy was still here with him. </p><p> </p><p>Who was he without Tommy? Without him he felt alone and numb. He wished so hard that this was all some cruel joke. That Tommy would be right beside him laughing and hugging him like he used to. </p><p> </p><p>But he wasn’t there.</p><p> </p><p>Only the memories of him remained. He didn’t know what to do without him. He wasn’t ready for Tommy to leave him. </p><p> </p><p>They were both so young. He didn’t deserve this. It should have been him to die instead. He would give up his life for Tommy’s if it meant he was still here instead of him. </p><p> </p><p>Many times had he taken Tommy’s sacrfices for granted. All those times he took his own life above his own. When Tommy had saved Tubbo a million times. </p><p> </p><p>He wished he could have thanked him. He took their friendship for granted. But he missed him so much. Now they were separated. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy was gone. Forever. </p><p> </p><p>He missed Tommy so much. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted him back so bad. Bad enough to pretend. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>Pretend he was still here. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>𝙿𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜</p><p>𝚃𝚞𝚋𝚋𝚘<br/>𝙽𝚒𝚔𝚒<br/>𝚀𝚞𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚝𝚢<br/>𝚂𝚊𝚙𝚗𝚊𝚙<br/>𝙺𝚊𝚛𝚕<br/>𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘<br/>𝙿𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚣𝚊<br/>𝙶𝚎𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎<br/>𝙵𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚢<br/>𝚂𝚊𝚖<br/>𝙿𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚢<br/>𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖<br/>𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚋𝚞𝚛 𝚂𝚘𝚘𝚝</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Niki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Niki regrets hurting Tommy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope I did Niki’s character justice. I feel like Niki would probably feel bad about Tommy’s death. And since they were friends before her villain arc I thought I’d include that in. </p><p>If you don’t think they act just a little bit like siblings then sue me. I feel like if Tommy does become a ghost he won’t remember Niki or Jack. So if he does comeback as a ghost this makes it worse.</p><p>Thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she had first received the news, she celebrated. Finally the boy who had caused so much heartbreak and pain was finally gone. And he wouldn’t ever come back. </p><p> </p><p>She had celebrated with Jack. She had laughed and smiled in triumph. Even if she wasn’t the one to kill him. She was happy. </p><p> </p><p>Until a day later she started feeling different about it. She had noticed that the whole SMP was quiet. </p><p> </p><p>It was too quiet. She thought at the time. Then her world came crashing down. With a realization. Her heart dropped. </p><p> </p><p>He was just a kid. It wasn’t his fault all those bad things happened- she had just blamed it all on him. In anger and not knowing what to do with himself. She blamed it all on a young boy who she used to think as a little brother. </p><p> </p><p>He was like her little brother. He was overbearing and annoying at times. But even so, before everything. He was like a younger brother to her. She didn’t say it out loud to him, but he had known. </p><p> </p><p>She faintly remembers when the blonde boy caked flour all over himself. Running around her bakery laughing with her happily. When she would give him warm hugs. </p><p> </p><p>The nights she would comfort him when Wilbur went too far. All the memories came rushing back to her. All the smiles and laughs they’ve shared. The comfortable silence. Those overbearing nicknames he would give her. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde boy who had sacrificed everything for everyone. The same boy who had gotten nothing in return. He had tried his best to be enough. </p><p> </p><p>Niki had forgotten that he was just a child. She had forgotten that he was once her friend and that she would have given anything to have him back. </p><p> </p><p>She regretted all those times she had tried to kill him. The look of disbelief on his face when she told him she hated him. </p><p> </p><p>Now she was overwhelmed with sadness. Sadness for the boy who would never laugh again. For the boy who was hurt and broken. </p><p> </p><p>Those sad blue eyes of his. Broken and pained. The same blue eyes she had grown to hate. Those blue eyes she used to cherish and love. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy had deserved so much better. The guilt in her heart was new and gave her a new empty feeling. The feeling of losing another loved one. </p><p> </p><p>The loss of the boy who’s childhood has been taken away from him. Replaced with blood, war and trauma. </p><p> </p><p>She had considered Tommy her little brother. And now he was gone. She betrayed him. She had trusted him so much, and she had gone out of her way to hurt him. </p><p> </p><p>A person he thought of as a sister. Had hurt him. So many times he’s been hurt and betrayed. The child who had never been allowed to be a kid. </p><p> </p><p>The little blonde boy who would come to she for help when he was scared. That boy who was loud and overbearing. But she still loved him. She loved and cared for him. Like she should have done. </p><p> </p><p>She should have helped him. She should have done things differently. If she had then maybe he would still be alive. </p><p> </p><p>It was her fault. She was one of the last people he trusted. He died knowing that everyone hated him. He died without anyone caring for him like she should have.</p><p> </p><p>She should have been there for him. Her thoughts raced through her might. Her heart aching. Tears began to flow from her face. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy had deserved <b>so much. </b>He had deserved a better life and to be loved. He didn’t deserve to be hated and ridiculed at every turn. </p><p> </p><p>Yet so many people had done that to him. No one was there for him when he was hurt. Not that he was gone, people realized. </p><p> </p><p>But it was too late. She was too late. Like so many others she was blinded by her hate and annoyance of him. Now he was gone. </p><p> </p><p>He would never come back. Tears welled in her eyes.  She sobbed silently. In regret and agony. Tommyinnit, the poor child who hadn’t done a thing to deserve what he got. </p><p> </p><p>She just wished she could have given him one last hug. She wished she could have saved him. She wishes that she would have apologized to him. </p><p> </p><p>After all he deserved all the apologies in the world. But nothing would fix all the hurt and pain he’s felt.</p><p> </p><p>She regretted so much. She regretted not getting to tell him she loved him one last time. </p><p> </p><p>The young boy who was her little brother was gone. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>𝙿𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜</p><p>𝚀𝚞𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚝𝚢<br/>𝚂𝚊𝚙𝚗𝚊𝚙<br/>𝙺𝚊𝚛𝚕<br/>𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘<br/>𝙿𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚣𝚊<br/>𝙶𝚎𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎<br/>𝙵𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚢<br/>𝚂𝚊𝚖<br/>𝙿𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚢<br/>𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖<br/>𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚋𝚞𝚛 𝚂𝚘𝚘𝚝</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Quackity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quackity regrets not being there for Tommy. He misses Tommy’s laugh.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know that Quackity was late for exile. So I referenced that in this. I made of pretty sad, but it’s implied that Tommy and Quackity are still close lore wise.</p><p>I really loved their dynamic. I had to do the both of them justice. Hope I got some of you emotional with these chapters. </p><p>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had broken down at the news. Tommy was gone. Quackity didn’t wanna believe it. But it was true. He had seen it for himself. Tommy was gone. </p><p> </p><p>The photos on the prison security cameras. Tommyinnit’s dead body lying on the obsidian floor. Dream seen muttering to himself. The blonde boy’s bandanna had been tattered. His head and body were bloodied. </p><p> </p><p>He almost cried at the sight of it. His poor little Tommy. Tommy who he thought of a close friend and sort-of brother. He was dead. Gone forever. Not coming back. </p><p> </p><p>Tears had come into his eyes at the news of it. He had stumbled into his home. Neither Sapnap or Karl were home. Just him by himself. In his misery. </p><p> </p><p>He had his head in his hands. Eyes watering for the little blonde boy who had deserved so much. If he was concerned then he thought that Tommy deserved the world. He was a good kid. </p><p> </p><p>The world didn't deserve someone like him. He was a light in the never ending darkness. He could make even him laugh in tough times. That was a part of why he was such a good person. He always had teased him, they had such a sibling like relationship. He </p><p> </p><p>He had deserved so much better than he got. Tommy hadn’t deserved to be betrayed time and time again. While he had watched helplessly as his friend got hurt. </p><p> </p><p>He could have done something to help him. Even anything. He was angry. So angry at Dream. This all was Dream’s fault. He had caused so much pain to Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy hadn’t done anything to deserve that. He was just a child. He was only sixteen. </p><p> </p><p>He was so hurt that he was gone. He would never see him again. He had yelled at Jack in disbelief. He didn’t wanna believe he was gone. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy had done so much for so many people. But he got nothing back. Now people only had cared now that he did die. That’s apart of the reason why he hated so many people in the SMP so much. </p><p> </p><p>When he snapped at Tubbo. He meant every word he said. People would turn on you if you were naive like he was. Quackity was right. That karma was served to the members of the SMP in the form of Tommy’s demise. </p><p> </p><p>His tears never stopped flowing. He pushed himself to his knees. His nails gripping at his skin. Blood threatened to fall from his body. </p><p> </p><p>He was put into shock when he was told about him. He felt so much pain. He wanted to cry until his tears ran out.</p><p> </p><p>His salty and angry tears flowed down to his face. He could remember all those conversations he had with the blonde boy. The jokes they made together.</p><p> </p><p>Their high-fives and the sound of his voice. Even when he was overbearing Quackity had still adored Tommy. He considered him one of his closest friends.</p><p> </p><p>He trusted Tommy so much. And now he was gone. He didn’t even get to say a proper goodbye. </p><p> </p><p>He kept crying and didn’t stop. For a while he was just left with his broken memories or the boy who he wouldn’t ever laugh with again. </p><p> </p><p>The same boy who had come to him scared and alone looking for a friend. Not so long ago. Before the war, before blood, lives and tears had been shed. </p><p> </p><p>He wished he had been given the chance to help that kid have even the littlest bit of a childhood. He deserved to be a kid. To make mistakes and learn from them. </p><p> </p><p>But every time the kid had made a mistake. People judged him. He got ridiculed and betrayed for so long. No one caring or brave enough to stick up for him. Even he hadn’t.</p><p> </p><p>He wished so hard that he could have been there. He should have been there for Tommy when he needed help the most. He should have stabbed Dream the moment he got to. </p><p> </p><p>His anger at the green man was unresolveable. Dream deserved to be in that prison. And damn if he escaped he would have hell to pay from him and so many others. To avenge Tommy he would do anything, </p><p> </p><p>He’d carry on Tommy’s legacy even if it meant killing Dream. That green blob didn’t deserve mercy. He didn’t spare Tommy and neither would Quackity spare him. </p><p> </p><p>He sniffled. His hurt and angry feelings wouldn’t ever go away. He would remember this pain and hurt. For as long as he could. He had to. He had to remember Tommy. He did all of this for Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>He had to. That poor boy had been hurt so much. Everything that he’s gone through hurt him so much to see. But at the time he could do nothing about it. </p><p> </p><p>He was late for Tommy. Even when he was in exile. But he wouldn’t be late this time. </p><p> </p><p>He’d remember what happened to Tommy. He would avenge him. For whatever it takes. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>𝙿𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜</p><p>𝚂𝚊𝚙𝚗𝚊𝚙<br/>𝙺𝚊𝚛𝚕<br/>𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘<br/>𝙿𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚣𝚊<br/>𝙶𝚎𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎<br/>𝙵𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚢<br/>𝚂𝚊𝚖<br/>𝙿𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚢<br/>𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖<br/>𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚋𝚞𝚛 𝚂𝚘𝚘𝚝</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sapnap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sapnap wishes he could have gotten to know the kid better.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I felt like Sapnap would feel really bad for Tommy. With what Dream did, it’s kinda sad honestly. I hope I did the interpretations well. </p><p>I really hope I have Sapnap some justified feelings for how he felt over Tommy. </p><p>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He remembered the faint ding of the notification. Before he had been told that Tommy had been stuck in prison with Dream. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap had a bad feeling about it from the beginning. He knew it was bad that Dream was in there with him. He could try to hurt him again. </p><p> </p><p>At the time he didn’t think that his old friend would go as far as to kill the young boy. At the time he rationalized that he would definitely try to manipulate the young boy into breaking him out of prison. </p><p> </p><p>But he was wrong. Perhaps if he was right, it would have been a much better outcome. </p><p> </p><p>Dream had decided that enough was enough and had snuffed the life out of Tommy. The kid who was scared of dying. The kid who’d been abandoned and betrayed so many times but he still tried to keep a smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>He had always been fighting with Tommy, to stick up for himself and to do something. He wishes he hadn’t. Maybe if he hadn’t fought with him as much Dream wouldn't have gone that far.</p><p> </p><p>If he had maybe then would Tommy have managed to be saved. Before he was slain by Dream. </p><p> </p><p>That poor kid didn’t deserve to go out like that. To be murdered by his own manipulator. Someone who made his life a living hell in his exile. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t hold any grudge to Tommy despite popular belief. He didn’t hate the kid nor did he particularly like him. But he knew that Quackity did. </p><p> </p><p>For some reason or another. Both of his fiancée’s were both negatively affected by Tommy’s death. He could faintly hear Quackity crying into his pillow. He sometimes heard Karl yell something about Tommy and save in his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>It definitely concerned Sapnap. He felt bad for the kid, he was really close with Quackity. He knew him for a long time. He could tell that he was hurting. Quackity was going through a lot of hurt and grief. </p><p> </p><p>He could see the glare Quackity sent whenever Dream was mentioned to both of his fiancée’s. It hurt him to see them like this. He had known the kid as close as they did but that didn’t mean he wasn’t affected by it. </p><p> </p><p>He felt disgusted that Dream killed Tommy out of spite. Tommy’s bloodied body was enough to know that he had died in pain. His former friend was crazy enough to make a goddamn child die in pain. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t hate Dream as much as he did right now. He tried to comfort his boyfriends as much as he could. Whenever Tommy was mentioned both of his boyfriends would burst into tears. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a pretty sight to see them sad. He hated Dream so much for taking this kid away from them. He seemed close to Karl and Quackity, so that was important to him. </p><p> </p><p>He cried for that poor boy. The blood on his lifeless body made him sick to his stomach. He cried because he could have done something to help that poor kid out. He misjudged him. He was only a kid he didn’t know any better.</p><p> </p><p>He just hoped that now at least Tommy could be at peace. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>𝙿𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜</p><p>𝙺𝚊𝚛𝚕<br/>𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘<br/>𝙿𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚣𝚊<br/>𝙶𝚎𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎<br/>𝙵𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚢<br/>𝚂𝚊𝚖<br/>𝙿𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚢<br/>𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖<br/>𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚋𝚞𝚛 𝚂𝚘𝚘𝚝</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Karl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karl tried to save Tommy. So many times. He always failed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I incorporated Karl’s use of time travel in this. The reference to Tommy not being mentioned in the other timelines was a reference to Tommy only being shown along with Tubbo in the lost city of mizu. </p><p>I took a lot of thought going into this. I really hope that Karl could maybe go back in time to save Tommy. But it doesn’t seem like that’s gonna happen or Karl will forget. </p><p> </p><p>ALSO TECHNO IS NEXT UP BOYS, GALS AND NON BINARYS. HAHAHA GET READY FOR HEART BREAK</p><p>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karl didn’t know what to do. He felt terrible for poor Tommy. He didn’t deserve to die. </p><p> </p><p>That was the real reason why he hadn’t seen any records of Tommy in some timelines. He was fated to die some many times.</p><p> </p><p>It made him overly emotional that he had to go through that so many times. Even in all those timelines where he got to know Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>He had failed to save Tommy fifty-three times. He had missed Tommy a lot. When they had talked he was a nice kid, he was really funny and caring too. He just wished he could have talked to him more this time.</p><p> </p><p>He wished that he could have told him that he would die. But he didn’t even know he was in the prison beforehand. If he had known. He definitely would have warned Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>Even so he had failed Tommy. And his death now had reminded him of it. He thought that maybe this time he could save Tommy, but that hope was destroyed when he saw those words. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> TommyInnit had been slain by Dream </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was a good friend. A few times from Sapnap he heard that he was obnoxious and annoying but Karl didn’t think that. Tommy was just a misunderstood kid. He hasn’t done anything to deserve people thinking bad of him.</p><p> </p><p>How could someone hold a grudge against a kid? That was just insane.</p><p> </p><p>Karl had returned from another retry of the timeline. He knew he was messing with it too much. But he didn’t care. Tommy being alive was worth it. </p><p> </p><p>After he learned of Wilbur who was now ghostbur’s death. He was devastated that he couldn’t have helped stop that death. He had tried but failed to protect his brother, who was one of the only people who had cared enough about Wilbur to remember him.</p><p> </p><p>When he caught sight of Tommy’s dead red body. His eyes watered with tears. He had failed Tommy again. He promised himself he would save him, but he failed again. </p><p> </p><p>If he was a time traveler why couldn’t he save his friends? Why can’t time just let him have this one. But the world can be cruel. So Tommy would have to stay dead. No matter how hard he tried. </p><p> </p><p>Upon his journey back home. He heard Quackity crying. He knew exactly what it was about. He had cried with him. Reminiscing on things Tommy has done, while trying to make the both of them feel better. </p><p> </p><p>It sorta worked at first. Then they both started crying. Babbling about how Tommy didn’t deserve this, that he was only a kid. Quackity was really close with Tommy. He knew him for a long time so of course he was affected by his death. </p><p> </p><p>Karl within his grief of not being able to save Tommy had connected to the grief his fiancée had. He knows that they both wish Tommy should have been comforted before his death. It was sad that he died with himself thinking that so many people hadn’t cared for him.</p><p> </p><p>When so many people were affected by his death.</p><p> </p><p>It really made him sad that people only start understanding you after you’re gone. He’s seen that happen in a lot of timelines. It still stings his heartstrings every time. </p><p> </p><p>Karl had tried his best to save him. But it wasn’t enough. And heck did he regret that. </p><p>He wouldn’t forget Tommy. Just in a different way than you thought.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>𝙿𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 </p><p>𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘<br/>𝙿𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚣𝚊<br/>𝙶𝚎𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎<br/>𝙵𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚢<br/>𝚂𝚊𝚖<br/>𝙿𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚢<br/>𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖<br/>𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚋𝚞𝚛 𝚂𝚘𝚘𝚝</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Technoblade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno regrets not comforting Tommy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have such a great time making you all suffer with these chapters. It’s techno’s time to shine. I hope i did his personality justice. </p><p>This really pained me to write. It made me feel a little depressed inside. We’ll have fun reading this. I’ll pass over the tissues buddy. </p><p>I know that techno has rejected the family dynamic. But like techno, you’re adopted wether you like it or not okay? Haha. Ah yes older brother techno angst. </p><p>And yes Techno is the older twin of him and Wilbur. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter Dadza angst, get ready for it </p><p>Than you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was gone…. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>For the first time that day. Techno cried himself to sleep. It may not be a good look for the blood god to be crying. But dammit this was an exception. </p><p> </p><p>He felt a sharp hole in his heart when he had heard those words. <em> Tommyinnit was slain by Dream </em>. </p><p> </p><p>He felt completely empty and numb. He didn’t know how to cope. Tommy was gone. He was gone forever. Those terrible.. aching voices in his head kept shouting at him.</p><p> </p><p>They shouted in agony and pain for Tommyinnit. They all kept reminding him that he was gone. The little blonde boy would never see him again. The voices didn’t stop, even at night. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know how to let out all his emotions. He kept up a mask around the other SMP members. But somehow they could tell something was up with him. His eyes were still red from last night and he was quieter than usual. </p><p> </p><p>In fact the whole smp was quiet. Supposedly mourning the loss of a kid gone too soon. If only maybe Techno had managed to protect him.. while still keeping his pride in check he wouldn’t- maybe he wouldn’t be dead.</p><p> </p><p>He felt tears come into his eyes. He quickly rubbed them out of his eyelids. Shutting his eyes quickly. To not show weakness. He wasn’t sad for Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t care that Tommy was gone. He didn’t care he didn’t care- he didn’t care he didn’t care he-</p><p> </p><p>It was all of his fault. His hands shaking. The voices starting getting louder again. Those voices were telling him to hurt Dream. </p><p> </p><p>Hurt Dream. He killed your little brother. He killed him. He killed him. WHY THE HELL DID HE KILL HIM?!?</p><p> </p><p>TOMMY HADN’T DONE ANYTHING WRONG WHY DID HE- why did Dream <b>have </b>to kill him. The young blonde wouldn’t ever know how many people cared about him.</p><p> </p><p>They would never know of the anger and resentment he held for his death. Even if Tommy was still here, he wouldn’t understand what he was feeling. No one could ever understand.</p><p> </p><p>Yet Tommy had tried. And he failed. Like so many others. But he had tried. And he was good- he almost- he almost understood him. </p><p> </p><p>Of course he wanted to follow him around. He always was trying to be like him and Wilbur. He idolized them, and now the both of them had failed him.</p><p> </p><p>Now the last living person he loved. Was dead. Tommy was gone. Techno knew that Tommy was scared of drying. He had told him it was his Ultimate fear. And now, someone who hurt him killed him. He was murdered in cold blood.</p><p> </p><p>It made him sick to his stomach. He had worked with that man. The same man who he knew hurt Tommy, yet he still helped him. WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY DID HE WHY </p><p> </p><p>He was so angry at himself. For not believing in Tommy. For not helping him when he should have. He was a sorry excuse for a brother. Hell even a dead man was a better brother than him. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur was a better brother than him. No one would be able to replace him. Not in Tommy’s life and not in his own life. Even if he never had told them, he loved both of his brothers. He missed them so much. </p><p> </p><p>It hurt like hell to lose the both of them. Hot bitter tears flew onto his face. He yelled in anger. Not caring for the noise level. Hell he didn’t care anymore. </p><p> </p><p>He hates Dream so much. He deserves to die a million deaths. He doesn’t deserve to live. He took away both of the people that he loved.</p><p> </p><p>It made his heart feel giddy at the thought of seeing his brothers again. Just one last time. Please. He missed them so much. He’s been so lonely. </p><p> </p><p>The pain in his heart felt more real than he’s ever felt these past years. He was no god. He was just a person. </p><p> </p><p>He tasted bitter tears in his face. He guessed that this punishment served him right. He failed both Tommy and Wilbur. He even gave up on Tubbo. </p><p> </p><p>A million apologies would never fix his grief. He’d always know that he wouldn’t have his little brother here with him anymore. His little blue eyes looked at him in wonder. That boy who wore the white and red shirt who always used to follow him. He was gone. </p><p> </p><p>He would never see a wonderful smile come out of wilburs mouth ever again. He would never get to talk to Wilbur again. He would never get to have those childhood memories back with Wilbur. </p><p> </p><p>This was all because of one man. Someone he helped. He betrayed and hurt his brothers because of him. Dream had been manipulating all of them, only Tommy had realized it. Wilbur and him had realized it when it was already too late. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur was dead in the ground. Tommy would never smile again, Techno would never see his brothers again. </p><p> </p><p>He had to avenge them no matter what. The voices got louder. But he smiled. His tears were still falling down. He rarely ever cried but this was another exception. </p><p><br/>
“Farewell Theseus.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He would make sure Dream stayed in that prison no matter what. </p><p> </p><p>Now Dream would have hell to play if he ever escaped. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>𝙿𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 </p><p>𝙿𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚣𝚊<br/>𝙵𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚢<br/>𝙶𝚎𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎<br/>𝚂𝚊𝚖<br/>𝙿𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚢<br/>𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖<br/>𝙴𝚛𝚎𝚝<br/>𝚁𝚊𝚗𝚋𝚘𝚘<br/>𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚋𝚞𝚛 𝚂𝚘𝚘𝚝<br/>𝙼𝚎𝚡𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖<br/>𝚂𝚌𝚑𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚝/𝙶𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚝<br/>𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Philza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phliza regrets failing Tommy. Failing his family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was pretty short. But it doesn’t hurt any less. #Phlizashouldhavebeenabetterfather Phill was bad in the lore. Not helping his kids. Bad Phillza. </p><p>This was pretty sad to make. It might not be as good but I hope you guys like it. I’m watching Ranboo’s livestream right now so i’ll probably write his chapter early. </p><p>I hope you guys like this chapter. It pretty depressing. </p><p>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why- no no no no no.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy can’t be gone. No no no. He doesn’t want to believe. No. His little boy can’t be gone. </p><p> </p><p>No.. </p><p> </p><p>He silently cried. Tommy no no no. His poor little boy. Not Tommy. Anyone but Tommy. He thought that maybe if he’d left Tommy alone then he would be alright. </p><p> </p><p>But he wasn’t. Tommy wasn’t okay. He left Tommy when he needed him the most. When everyone needed him the most. Why why why- why didn’t he help him. That young little boy. His innocent blue eyes would never look up at Phill’s ever again. </p><p> </p><p>No more would he have him anymore. Almost all of the people he has ever loved. Are gone. He’s failed them all. For one last time he wanted to be a proper family. </p><p> </p><p>But no- he couldn’t even have that. He didn’t make the most of Tommy before he was gone. He has done the same for Wilbur. He killed his owns son. And now his other son was gone. Gone forever. Never to come back to him again. </p><p> </p><p>His little baby. Is dead. He doesn’t deserve to call himself his father. He never was around for him. Tommy had deserved a father. So he left. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur had done a better job at raising Tommy than he had. But giving that burden of Tommy’s life to Wilbur was a mistake.. they were only kids. </p><p> </p><p>They didn’t deserve a father like him. He wasn’t there for them when he should have been. He made a mistake in leaving them. </p><p> </p><p>He cried and cried. For the son who hated him. For the little boy with the bright blue eyes. The little boy who had called him father once. </p><p> </p><p>Phil had deserved all the pain in the world. He just wanted Tommy and Wilbur back. So badly.. he just wanted to hold them one last time. </p><p> </p><p>To help Tommy or to comfort him. Give him comfort in his last minutes. He wishes he was there for his children. He wished he wasn’t such a messed up father. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to save them so badly. He made a mistake in listening to Wilburs plan. He shouldn’t have killed him. He should have helped him. Give him a reason to still live. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy was his only reason to live. And Tommy now thought less of him. He had nothing else left. </p><p> </p><p>He was terrible and he knew that. </p><p> </p><p>He was so so sorry. He just wanted to apologize to them. One last time. </p><p> </p><p>Just one apology to Tommy was good enough for him. But he couldn’t have that. </p><p> </p><p>Now Tommy was gone forever. He would always know that.. he failed the only son he had left.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>𝙿𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 </p><p>𝚁𝚊𝚗𝚋𝚘𝚘<br/>𝙵𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚢<br/>𝙶𝚎𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎<br/>𝚂𝚊𝚖<br/>𝙿𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚢<br/>𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖<br/>𝙴𝚛𝚎𝚝<br/>𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚋𝚞𝚛 𝚂𝚘𝚘𝚝<br/>𝙼𝚎𝚡𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖<br/>𝚂𝚌𝚑𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚝/𝙶𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚝<br/>𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ranboo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo wishes he could have done something. He could have done something for Tommy. To help the person who was his very first friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The livestream is still going on and making me cry so much. This is my interpretation of how Ranboo feels about Tommy’s death. Inspired by how he is in the livestream and his actions with talking to Sam will come into play in Sam’s chapter. </p><p>I really wish I will do good for these chapters. You guys keep me going to make these. If you guys want more don’t be shy to tell me how you feel about these chapters. </p><p>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s dead. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy was gone. When Tubbo and Ranboo had gone to visit the prison. Sam told them that. </p><p> </p><p>He was gone. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t understand. How did Sam let that happen. There wasn’t anything he could have done to save him. </p><p> </p><p>That prison was supposed to be secure. But he can’t cry about it. He just can’t cry. Or It’ll hurt him even more. He’s gone.. </p><p> </p><p>The only person that could- stand up to Dream was killed by. Well Dream himself. Ranboo couldn’t do anything about it. But he can’t cry. For Tommy’s sake he can’t. </p><p> </p><p>It’s that fact that he was kind to him. Just once. That- Tommy was nice. He misses him. He’s sad for him. Tommy was the first friend that Ranboo ever had. </p><p> </p><p>And now he’s gone. He’ll never come back. He won’t be able to repay him for what he’s done for him- he won’t be able to talk to him again. </p><p> </p><p>He can never repay him. He’s gone. He’ll never be able to show him what he showed him. Without Tommy’s help, we would have never met Tubbo. </p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t have been able to do so many things. Without Tommy.. Tommy had given him so much. And now he could never repay him. </p><p> </p><p>You can’t repay a dead person. He can never repay him anymore so.. there’s only so much that he can do. </p><p> </p><p>He’s- he’s going to try to remember Tommy. Tommy was his friend. He didn’t know how to react at his death. He shut off himself, because he doesn’t know how to deal with it. </p><p> </p><p>So he has to hide it. His friend is gone and will never come back. It’s gonna hurt more and more if he cries for him. He didn’t even understand why he felt sad. Tommy was hated by so many people. </p><p> </p><p>But he didn’t hate him. Now suddenly those people who hated him.. felt sad for him. They hurt Tommy. They never cared about him. He had deserved so much more than he had. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy was a good person. Ranboo could never hate him. Tommy was good. People who had hurt and hated Tommy was because he could somehow make them think. Make them think that those people who were so self concerned, that they had conflict. </p><p> </p><p>That made them rethink what they had believed. Tommy had stood up for what was right. He always had thought he was annoying. He just- felt so unmeasurably sad for him.</p><p> </p><p>Only now do people care. Now that’s he’s gone and dead. No one thought to help him. And now he’s gone. </p><p> </p><p>When he was in prison. No one helped. But no one even tried. He was here for an entire week. And no one cared. Tubbo didn’t even care. Now Tommy is the reason why people want to help now. </p><p> </p><p>He just couldn’t wrap his head around it. It shouldn’t have happened in the first place. Tommy should have been helped before. But now they cared about him. </p><p> </p><p>Which honestly sucks. Tommy had deserved so much more. They said that they would protect Tommy, but when he was in danger where were those people?</p><p> </p><p>They should regret so much of their actions. They regret not helping Tommy before. Now they’re going to help the children of the server. They assume that they're safe. But they aren’t. </p><p> </p><p>He knows that he didn’t help. But- he knows that. He should have helped. He should have helped. He should have done something but he didn’t because he was scared. Scared to help and it was his faults and he knew that. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know how to handle this. Tears welled up in his eyes. He can’t handle this. His friend is dead. He shouldn’t have to handle this. Tommy hadn’t deserved to die. </p><p> </p><p>He knows how the world works. People only care about you after you're long gone. Sometimes you can do the wrong things. He can say things that are wrong. Things that just don’t work at all.</p><p> </p><p>He just doesn’t know what to do with himself. He doesn’t know what to do. He just wanted everybody to be happy. Now that’s not possible anymore. It’s not okay now that Tommy’s gone that they can be suddenly happy. </p><p> </p><p>It isn’t fair to Tommy. How come no one was willing to help when that someone manipulated Tommy? He had power over all of them.</p><p> </p><p>He knew what happened in exile. But he didn’t speak up. He regretted not helping Tommy when he could have. </p><p> </p><p>He was so scared too. He was just- he couldn’t. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t fair for Tommy to go out that way. He couldn’t have known what would happen. But- Those other people could have tried to do something but they didn’t. His tears wouldn't can change the fact he was dead.</p><p> </p><p>He wishes that he wouldn’t have to worry. But he did and he does. Why didn’t he do anything to help Tommy in the prisons. He should have, could’ve. But why didn’t he, </p><p> </p><p>He was aware of it. Now he knows that he could have done something. What stopped him from going inside and- helping Tommy. What stopped him?</p><p> </p><p>He wished he could have helped. Tommy was gone now and he didn’t know what to do. He really just didn’t know what to do with himself. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy had done so much for people. Yet those people didn’t care to return the favour. It doesn’t make any sense. This doesn’t make any sense to him. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He wanted to so badly avenge Tommy. But he knew that it wouldn’t matter anyway. </p><p> </p><p>He can’t cry. Not yet. He’s fine. He can’t cry. It’ll hurt him even more if he does. The scars from his poisonous tears. Then why is he the person who wants to cry the most?</p><p> </p><p>He stopped walking in front of Tommy’s house. He dropped a purple flower. He stood quiet. He wishes he could cry. Just this once. There would be no one to pick it up anymore. </p><p> </p><p>He’s gone and his tears won’t change a single thing. He owes it to Tommy to remember him. He owes him for it. He’ll never forget Tommy. He knows that. </p><p> </p><p>He knows he can’t usually forget people. But at least he can remember this.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>But he did know that.. Tommy is still dead. And nothing can become about it. Not anymore. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>𝙿𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 </p><p>𝙵𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚢<br/>𝙶𝚎𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎<br/>𝚂𝚊𝚖<br/>𝙿𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚢<br/>𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖<br/>𝙴𝚛𝚎𝚝<br/>𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚋𝚞𝚛<br/>𝙼𝚎𝚡𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖<br/>𝚂𝚌𝚑𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚝/𝙶𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚝<br/>𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fundy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fundy misses Tommy. And Fundy misses his family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like I made this bittersweet and all. I feel like Fundy had probably matured since Wilbur’s death. He’s gotten a little used to Ghostbur now. But he’s getting better. </p><p>I felt like it was right to make Fundy try to honor Tommy’s memory. Even if he didn’t know where to start. It’s very bittersweet to me. I hope I made this as bittersweet as it possibly can be. I’m not sure what Fundy’s age is in canon but I made him just a little bit older than Tommy here. Making Wilbur 29/30 or something </p><p>ALSO SAM AND MOTHER PUFFY ARE NEXT  AHAH GET READY FOR A N G S T </p><p>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honestly Fundy was so surprised. He didn’t realize that Tommy could even die. Even through everything Tommy still was family to him. Somewhat. </p><p> </p><p>He was disappointed in the others around him. For not helping Tommy when he needed help. Most hadn’t even known he was stuck with Dream for a whole week. Until he actually died that is. </p><p> </p><p>Still.. He wouldn’t have been able to help. He was sick for a few days. He’s alright now, but he didn’t even know what happened to Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>Fundy was friends with Tommy for a long time. They’ve known each other since the beginning. Since his father had decided to start l’manburg. Honestly he missed those times. </p><p> </p><p>Where they would all joke around in their van. Then they had created an entire country to get away from Dream. It was nice to be with them. </p><p> </p><p>Then the wars happened. He hadnt known what was going on at the time. He was confused- as he usually was.</p><p> </p><p>So when he saw his dad’s younger brother aiming at the sky. Not pointing at that green blob. He almost had a heart attack. Obviously he was mad at Tommy for not killing him. </p><p> </p><p>But Tommy never had it in him to actually hurt a person. Sure he teased people here and there but he always apologized in the end. </p><p> </p><p>When Wilbur had gotten <em> bad. </em>Tommy and him would talk and try to comfort each other. His fathers caving insanity really took a toll on the both of them. </p><p> </p><p>If only they’d managed to help him before it was too late. Maybe if they had seen the signs earlier on they might have been able to help the man he called his dad. </p><p> </p><p>He missed his dad everyday. Tommy knew how it felt. Wilbur was his surrogate father after Phil left the two of them alone together for the majority of their childhood. </p><p> </p><p>So they found comfort in each other whenever bad things kept happening. He was a sort of rock for fundy. He tried to keep his spirits up and make him laugh. He was good that way, good o’l uncle Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>They had a laugh when they realized that technically they were uncle and nephew. It was fun to hang out with Tommy. He felt comfortable with him. Like a weird cousin slash brother friendship. </p><p> </p><p>So when Tommy was declared dead. He could feel his heart dropping. His first instinct was to cry. But Tommy wouldn't want him to cry would he? </p><p> </p><p>No he definitely wouldn't. But it still didn’t stop him from feeling anymore hurt. Tommy the kid who kept him grounded, he was going to turn seventeen this year. </p><p> </p><p>His original plan was to surprise him with a birthday cake for his birthday. But he couldn't do that anymore could he? He sniffled into his pillow sadly. Fate had other plans and decided to let the boy not live before his birthday. </p><p> </p><p>It made him sad. That Tommy would never reach adulthood. He had fought so hard for his life. He deserved to be alive. Dream was a terrible person. Killing someone who was one of the last of his family. </p><p> </p><p>He felt resentment towards Dream. He really did. Dream had always been a shady guy. Fundy knew that, yet trusted him once. </p><p> </p><p>He wouldn't ever trust him again and he’s sure of it. He’s not going to trust the man who manipulated and killed his family. </p><p> </p><p>He bet if Tommy was here he would have wanted Fundy to avenge him. Or he would tell him to stop crying and get on with his life. </p><p> </p><p>But didn’t want to move on. He wanted to remember his family, and how they used to be. Just to hold onto those good memories. Even for a little bit. </p><p> </p><p>A tear threatened to slid down his check. He didn’t mind. He was right to miss Tommy. To miss his family. Now that Tommy was gone he wouldn't be able to hear that annoying voice of his again. </p><p>He would always miss Tommy. Just like he missed his Dad Wilby</p><p>He was an overbearing friend but damn good family. </p><p> </p><p>He’ll try to honor Tommy as best as he can. After all Tommy definitely deserved to have his memory in peace. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>𝙿𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜</p><p>𝚂𝚊𝚖<br/>𝙿𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚢<br/>𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖<br/>𝙶𝚎𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎<br/>𝙴𝚛𝚎𝚝<br/>𝙹𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝙼𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚍<br/>𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚋𝚞𝚛 𝚂𝚘𝚘𝚝<br/>𝙼𝚎𝚡𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖<br/>𝚂𝚌𝚑𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚝/𝙶𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚝<br/>𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam wishes he got Tommy out of there in time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one just breaks my heart. Poor Sam. I don’t believe it was entirety his fault cause Dream literally planned to murder Tommy. I think. </p><p>Sam is one of my favorite smp characters. I really wish he and Tommy could have had more screen time together. Their relationship was so wholesome and nice. Sam protected Tommy. And created Tom Nook just for the purpose of Tommy to make his hotel.</p><p>It makes me sad now that he’ll never be able to finish his hotel now. ;( </p><p>Puffy and Dream are next get ready for the sadness. Dream regrets killing Tommy not clickbate?!?</p><p>This whole chapter just made me really sad. Aaaah I hope you guys like it. </p><p>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was all his fault. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was all of his fault. He let it happen. He let it happen. He let it happen. He let it happen. </p><p> </p><p>It was his fault. He didn’t let Tommy out there in time. Sam was all to blame. He made a mistake and now Tommy’s gone. </p><p> </p><p>He should have got him out of there when he first got stuck in. He could’ve saved him. It was all his fault Tommy was dead. </p><p> </p><p>It was his fault. His fault. His fault. He was all to blame. Ranboo was right to have been mad at him. He wrote in his book for a reason. It was all his fault. It was Sam's fault and he failed Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>He failed Tommy. It was all his fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault he’s gone. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. Now he’s gone. He’s gone. He’s gone. He’s gone. He’s gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. </p><p> </p><p>Gone. Gone. Gone. Tommy is gone. Gone. He’s gone. Gone. I his fault he isn’t here. He’s not here. He’s not here. He’s not here.</p><p> </p><p>He’s not here anymore. He’s not here. He’s gone. He’s not here. He’s gone. He’s gone. HE’S GONE</p><p> </p><p>He said he would protect Tommy and he failed him. HE FAILED TOMMY. </p><p> </p><p>He sobbed in his knees. He failed. He failed. It’s all his fault. His fault. His fault. His poor poor Tommy. He didn’t get him out in time. Now he’s gone. </p><p> </p><p>It’s his fault Dream killed him. He’s all to blame. Tommy’s gone now forever. It’s his fault. No no nono nono Tommy’s gone. </p><p> </p><p>He’s so angry at himself. If he just let Tommy out before. Tommy would have still been here with him. He would have still smiled like he used to. He would have that annoying voice of his laughing. </p><p> </p><p>He would have done anything to protect that smile. But he failed. He failed Tommy. He failed, he failed, he failed. It was all his fault. </p><p> </p><p>He’s not coming back. </p><p> </p><p>Sam failed him. He did so much for Tommy yet he failed him in his time of need. When he needed him most he couldn’t help him. </p><p> </p><p>He cried and cried and cried. For Tommyinnit. The child he promised he would protect. He promised him. </p><p> </p><p>He broke his promise. He hurt Tommy. Now he’s gone forever. He’ll never get to apologize for not letting him out. He’ll never get to hug him again. </p><p> </p><p>He failed one of the only people that mattered. He failed the kid who died before he turned seventeen. He didn't reach adulthood before dying. </p><p> </p><p>He just couldn’t have that could he? Fate decided to be cruel and kill him off before his birthday. They decided to take him away from them all. From Tubbo. From Fundy. From Techno. And took Tommy away from him. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy was gone now. Nothing could take that back. He’d find out who blew up the prison. For Tommy’s sake he won’t fail him this time. He won’t- he won’t- no he can’t. </p><p> </p><p>He can’t fail him now. He’s going to find out who this is for the young boy. He deserved the closure </p><p> </p><p>He would try as hard as he can to keep Dream in that prison. Hell he wished he could kill Dream. But that would make him no better than dream. </p><p> </p><p>Dream was a terrible person. He deserved to get locked up. He’d stop going in to give him food. Honestly just let Dream starve. He deserved it. </p><p> </p><p>It was his fault that Tommy as in hat situation. It was Dream who took him down to his last breaths. </p><p> </p><p>Now no one will ever know what his last words were. No one other than Dream. It was so so messed up. He hated that it ended up that way. Tommy hadn’t done anything to deserve that. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy had been loved. People said they hated him. But he was just a kid. How dare they- how dare they hurt him?</p><p> </p><p>He just hopes that now.. Tommy can Rest In Peace…</p><p> </p><p>Even if it broke his heart to remember Tommy. He’d definitely avenge him. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy had given up so much for the people of this server. Yet no one cared. No one cared until he died. It was heartbreaking to him. He cared for Tommy so much.</p><p> </p><p>Yet when Tommy yelled at him to let him out of the prison. He didn’t let him out. He was so scared that Dream could get out that he wasn’t concerned for Tommy’s well-being. </p><p> </p><p>That boy. His far too large scars and large bright eyes laced with hurt and sadness. No one would be able to help him anymore. Now he was gone. </p><p> </p><p>You can hug a dead child. But he sure did wish he could. He badly wanted to. He knew Tommy wasn’t always one to be affectionate but just this one time. He just wished he was.</p><p> </p><p>You don’t really appreciate someone until they're gone. He didn’t realize his mistake until he was staring right at the blonde boy's dead body. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Goodbye Tommy. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He couldn’t protect him. </p><p> </p><p>He failed Tommy but he wouldn’t ever forget his mistake. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>𝙿𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜</p><p>𝙶𝚎𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎<br/>𝙿𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚢<br/>𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖<br/>𝙴𝚛𝚎𝚝<br/>𝙹𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝙼𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚍<br/>𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚋𝚞𝚛 𝚂𝚘𝚘𝚝<br/>𝙼𝚎𝚡𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖<br/>𝚂𝚌𝚑𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚝/𝙶𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚝<br/>𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Puffy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Puffy just wanted to protect Tommy. That’s all she wanted to do.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay making this chapter was painful. I’m at school while making this so I can’t cry. It made me tear up though. Let’s cry together my dear readers. </p><p>I HC Puffy as Dream’s mom and possibly Tubbo’s as well but who knows? I think it would be really sad for Puffy that he own son killed Tommy, who she thought as one of her own children. </p><p>It’s just really heartbreaking for Puffy in that situation. I know that she’s seen the video of her and you little dream that one animatic. It was so sad, and I was very inspired by it for the relationship between Puffy and Dream.</p><p>She definitely won’t forgive Dream for killing Tommy who is still sixteen. It’s kinda sad how his character didn’t get to survive to his seventeenth birthday don’t you think? Just think about it. </p><p>Just don’t think about it too long. It might make you cry. Listen to Home from Undertale or His Theme while reading this if you really wanna cry. </p><p>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Puffy felt heartbroken. Why in the world were people celebrating over a child’s death? What the hall. She thought that Jack had known better. She knew that Niki was a little happy.</p><p> </p><p>But earlier today Puffy swore she could see Niki with red eyes. Looking like she was crying. Puffy had been so upset with the eggpire. They damaged Tommy’s poor home. The place had had when he first arrived on this server. </p><p> </p><p>It made her feel sick that they would stoop as low as to destroy Tommy’s home and have a stupid party there. He’s dead. This isn’t a fucking celebration. He’s gone forever. </p><p> </p><p>She failed to protect her poor Tommy. She felt pissed off at the stupid egg and herself. She failed Tommy. She failed Tommy. And now he was dead. </p><p> </p><p>When she heard the news. It broke her heart. The stupid egg people had managed to celebrate it and Jack did as well. It was so- so stupid. </p><p> </p><p>Then she heard that Dream killed him. She felt even more sad. He was killed at the hands of someone who manipulated him. Someone who he thought as a friend once. Tommy thought Dream was his friend. </p><p> </p><p>But all Dream did was hurt people. He hurt her. And he hurt Tommy. She was so- so- so angry at first. </p><p> </p><p>What the hell would you do that to someone? That’s so disrespectful to go into a dead persons home and damage it. It’s terrible to think that Tommy went out like that. Dream had truly gone too far. A million apologies would never make up for losing Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>She missed little Tommy so much. His big bright blue eyes broken and looking for comfort. He needed people in his life to take care of him. But he didn’t have that. He was put into war at such a young age. </p><p> </p><p>She thought that maybe she could try and shield Tommy from the darkness he’s been used to up to this point. But now she can’t do that anymore. She won’t be able to help him. She won’t be able to comfort him anymore. </p><p> </p><p>She can’t give him a comforting hug or laugh with him anymore. It felt just like losing a child. To hell with Phlliza, she was a much better parent figure to Tommy. She missed Tommy so much. </p><p> </p><p>She just wanted to help him. She wanted to be there for him. And now he’s gone. She hid her pale white locks in her face. She could feel the on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Poor Tommy. He was only a little boy. He was so so young. She would never be able to hold him again. She wouldn't be able to shocked him from the darkness. Dream already did that. Now he’s gone. A million apologies from her duckling wouldn't make her feel any better about Tommy’s death.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t an accident. Tommy was murdered. Dream killed him. No matter how much she loves her little duckling. He’s gone too far. He killed a young boy who had so much to live for. </p><p> </p><p>A little boy with a best friend. A little boy who was broken and hurt because of Dream. Now he’s gone. It hurts so much to have him gone.</p><p> </p><p>It breaks her heart to have her own little one in prison. Now another little boy who she thought of her own was killed. Dream had killed Tommy. Why? Why he did, she didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>But she did know one thing. She can’t forgive him for hurting Tommy. She won’t forgive him for killing him. Tommy had deserved to be loved and cared for. </p><p> </p><p>He should have been protected from the beginning. He was only a child. She heard he was supposed to turn seventeen this year. It would have been nice to have a birthday party for him.. now he can’t have it. </p><p> </p><p>He was only sixteen when he died. He hadn’t deserved that. To die so young. He needed to be protected. But no one here other than her was sane enough to do that. </p><p> </p><p>To the best of her abilities she protected Tommy. Sam even promised that he would. But he failed. Now he’s dead.</p><p> </p><p>She failed Tommy. And she’s so- so sorry. </p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, I’m sorry I wish I could have protected you.” </p><p> </p><p>She wishes that she could have shielded Tommy from the horror of this smp. Shield him from blood and war. Shield him from his manipulator dream. She holds her head in her shaking knees. </p><p> </p><p>She wishes she was there for when Wilbur was still here with Tommy. Wilbur was the best guardian for Tommy. Then, Wilbur strayed to crush out of the pressure. He went insane. </p><p> </p><p>That wasn’t his fault. Dream planned that. It wasn’t anyone’s fault they were both gone now. It wasn’t anyone’s fault but dream’s. </p><p> </p><p>She wishes she could have helped the younger Wilbur stay sane. No one tried to help. They all thought he was too far gone. But there were signs that they definitely could have helped. But they were scared to.</p><p> </p><p>It was so stupid. She felt so stupid when she failed to protect him. Failed to protect Tommy.@ He’s never coming back. No more will he come to visit her at night looking for comfort. Calling her Puffs. No more smell of his vanilla scent. </p><p> </p><p>All traces of him were gone. </p><p> </p><p>She knew that dwelling on the past wouldn’t help at all. But she wanted to hold onto those smal happy memories of Tommy. She just wanted to see him smiling again. Just one last time was enough for her.</p><p> </p><p>Just one last time was enough. One last hug or word of comfort in his last few moments. No one wouldn’t ever know what his last words were. She knew that Dream wouldn't care to tell them.</p><p> </p><p>He must have been begging for his life. She could imagine it. The bloody red on his white shit. His ripped bandana. His unmistakably despair rimmed tears. </p><p> </p><p>The sounds of what sounded to be his screams. Him yelling at Dream to stop. But he wouldn't stop. He didn’t stop. He didn’t stop. Why didn’t he stop? Why Dream? Why..? </p><p> </p><p>The sight of his dead body had almost made her gag. She cried. So much. For her poor boy. For poor Tommy. Dream had gone mad. So mad and insane to kill the last of the SMP’s hope. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy was the only person who stood up to Dream. And he died while doing it. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy died a hero. He was just a child. He had so much time to live, learn and grow. </p><p> </p><p>But that was all taken away from him by Dream. A man who he thought was his friend. He only manipulated Tommy to get what he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy suffered so much because of him. </p><p> </p><p>He deserved more than to be remembered as one. He deserved to be loved and remembered not as hated, but as someone who was loved by people. Loved by so many people who didn’t realize it until he was gone. </p><p> </p><p>Until he was gone forever. </p><p> </p><p>None of them will ever see Tommy's smile again. She won’t let him die in vain.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>𝙿𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜</p><p>𝙴𝚛𝚎𝚝<br/>𝙹𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝙼𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚍<br/>𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚋𝚞𝚛 𝚂𝚘𝚘𝚝<br/>𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖<br/>𝙶𝚎𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎<br/>𝙼𝚎𝚡𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖<br/>𝚂𝚌𝚑𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚝/𝙶𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚝<br/>𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Jack Manifold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack just feels so bad.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SPOILER WARNING </p><p> </p><p>OH MY GOD TOMMY IS ALIVE. YES I KNEW THERE WAS A PROTAGONIST LOOP HOLE FOR HiM. YESSSSSSS. God people are still mourning for him. Everyone is hurt oh god.</p><p>They all deserve better. Dream is caca. Tommy is kinda alive. But everyone thinks he’s dead, nows it’s even sadder. Aaaah.</p><p>Writing Jack’s chapter felt really sad to me. Damn. His character development is godly though. Tommy’s breakdown in the prison when Dream brought him back broke my heart. :( </p><p>When Tommy yelled out for Tubbo, Fundy, Jack and Phill and everyone. My heart hurt so fuckin much. My goddddd</p><p>It’s proven that Tommy actually cared about Jack. But Jack blinded by anger tried to kill him. Aaaaah. They all deserved better. This pained me to write. </p><p>Also- Dream sucks he is caca. - sincerely the author </p><p>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack thought he was supposed to be happy. But inside he didn’t. He felt bad. He wasn’t supposed to feel bad was he?</p><p> </p><p>He had celebrated Tommy’s death. Yet now he felt bad? What- what is this. He shouldn’t feel bad for him. Tommy had caused so many terrible things- he shouldn’t even feel bad at all!</p><p> </p><p>When he did celebrate it felt surreal to him. Even if he hadnt killed himself. He was happy. He was happy that a sixteen year old was dead?</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Now- That’s that’s just messed up. Why was he happy again? Why- just why? That poor kid. He’d been pushin all of his anger onto Tommy and for what?</p><p> </p><p>Just because he was being a selfish asshole. Thinking that his pain and suffering wasn’t his own fault. </p><p> </p><p>Dammit. He felt really bad now. It made him sad. Just a little bit mad as well. That kid.. Tommy. He didn’t regard him as human. But Tommy was human too. He wasn’t a monster, like he thought before..</p><p> </p><p>He has put the blame on Tommy the entire time. Being extremely happy telling Quackity that his friend was dead. He’d been so happy to tell everyone Tommy was gone. </p><p> </p><p>He just rubbed salt in the wound all the people</p><p>that had cared about him. So many people had loved Tommy. But at the same time.. so many has wanted to kill him. </p><p> </p><p>Including himself. It was so- so messed up. Wasn’t he just a kid? He’d been questioning why he was so happy. </p><p> </p><p>He felt more trigger happy now. He thought he had to be happy about it. But he wasn’t. Oh god.. he was just a child. </p><p> </p><p>A young boy that had so many people who loved him. So many people who never tried to be there for him until after he died. </p><p> </p><p>He felt more upset than happy now. He felt guilty for his celebration. He felt terrible. He was so happy— about the suffering of another person.</p><p> </p><p>That damn kid had been punched to death. The blunt force to his head showed that. </p><p> </p><p>God… he felt sorry. He was happy about his suffering because he needed someone else to blame.</p><p> </p><p>Damn. He felt so sorry. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tommy had actually cared about him didn’t he... dammit. He swore his could feel his face getting wet. God..</p><p> </p><p>That poor dumb kid..</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>𝙿𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜</p><p>𝙴𝚛𝚎𝚝<br/>𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚋𝚞𝚛 𝚂𝚘𝚘𝚝<br/>𝙹𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚝/𝙶𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚝<br/>𝙼𝚎𝚡𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖<br/>𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 (𝚆𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖. 𝙶𝚘𝚍𝚊𝚖𝚗 𝚖𝚊𝚢𝚋𝚎 𝚊 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑 𝚊𝚛𝚌 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛)<br/>𝙶𝚎𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎 (𝙷𝚊𝚑𝚊 𝙿𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚌 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚜𝚝)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Eret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eret feels bad for being a bystander to Tommy’s suffering.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so- this one was pretty sad. Eret is trying to be better. Stan them for clear skin. I used one pronoun for Eret here cause it was easier. Stan Eret he’s pretty poggers. </p><p>This kinda made me sad to make. We know Eret betrayed l’manburg early on but he does regret it. He definitely does. </p><p>He’d definitely feel bad about Tommy dying. Probably anyways. I feel like him and Tommy have a cousin/uncle kinda of relationship. Pretty casual but Eret’s definitely a good listener. </p><p>Next up we got the ghost’s chapters to when Tommy was inbetween the afterlife in that month, before Dream brought him back only 3 days later in canon days. </p><p>Get ready for sooooo much Tommy and Wilbur angst. Aaah it’s gonna hurt. Ghostbur and Tom Nook are definitely gonna be the last few chapters after George and Dream. Then the very last will be tommy. Look forward to that my friends. </p><p>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What the hell. That was Eret’s first thought. He knew Dream was pretty shady.. but he didn’t think he’d kill a kid! </p><p> </p><p>That’s insane- what the hell dream? What did that kid do to you? Nevermind that, what did he do to everyone that got him to be so hated?</p><p> </p><p>That kid hasn’t deserved that. Eret regretted every day that he betrayed Tommy, Wilbur, Tubbo, Niki and well the entirety of L’manburg!</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was just a young boy. He never had that picture perfect childhood most of the older SMP members had. Long before this land, this SMP people were happier. Instead of getting hugs and love Tommy has only gotten war, bloodshed and hate. </p><p> </p><p>That boy deserved a better childhood than he one he got. As far as he could remember Tommy had always been involved in whatever was happening at that moment.</p><p>He just was so surprised that Tommy. The same kid that had done so much food for this whole SMP. Was gone. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>it was unbelievable. He never got to apologize to Tommy. Dammit- he was gone for so long. </p><p>Tommy only had known one thing from those people he thought were his friends and family. </p><p> </p><p>Pure hate. </p><p> </p><p>Who in their right mind thought it would be a good idea to hate him? Who in their right mind thought that it was okay to hate a kid. Who in their right mind would try and kill a kid. On purpose too. </p><p> </p><p>He felt ashamed of himself and disappointed in others who didn’t help Tommy until it was too late. Until he was already gone. That poor kid had gone through a lot. So many petty wars and bloodshed. All of his remaining lives were lost to Dream.</p><p> </p><p>Being the messed up guy he is, Dream started manipulating Tommy. No one cares enough to try and comfort or help Tommy through it. </p><p> </p><p>What was bad enough was that nobody cared when he was stuck with his tormenter for a whole entire fucking week. No one believed that Dream had manipulated Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>Until it was almost too late. Dream was guilty. Landing himself in that prison. Yet, still no one believes Tommy when he has said what Dream had done to him. </p><p> </p><p>He has so much PTSD to last him an entire lifetime. It fucking sucked. That poor kid. He could imagine the intense pain he was going through when he died. His physical pain and mental heartbreak.</p><p> </p><p>He was beat to death. Wasn’t that traumatic enough? Has the world made him suffer enough? He’s suffered way too much for a child to go through.</p><p> </p><p>It’s insane how people have put all the worlds blame on one person. A person who tried to help people. He had the best intentions, even if he wasn’t a good comforter. He was a good kid. He had tried his best and hardest. </p><p> </p><p>People had just thought too much of him. Too much for that poor kind to handle. Until he reached his revealing point. Expecting death like a package arrival. </p><p> </p><p>He only wished for Tommy to finally be happy and find peace. Now that he was gone. Maybe he could finally have it. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>𝙿𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜</p><p>𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚘, 𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚋𝚞𝚛, 𝚂𝚌𝚑𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚝/𝙶𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚝, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙼𝚎𝚡𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖<br/>𝙶𝚎𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎<br/>𝚂𝚊𝚖 𝙽𝚘𝚘𝚔<br/>𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛<br/>𝚃𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚝’𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Jschlatt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jschlatt regrets not killing Dream sooner. He should have killed that green fucking blob.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was quite fun to write this chapter. Pretty refreshing after all the angst. </p><p>This one was bittersweet. The Tubbo and Schlatt references just made me really sad though. It’s sad enough that Dadschlatt has so much angst. In canon that roadworks for that are definitely there. </p><p>I had fun writing this. Next time we get Wilbur! Get ready to cry with me!!</p><p>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was so tired. Schlatt was so very tired. That poor kid. He had to watch the kid get fucking beat by Dream. </p><p> </p><p>It was so messed up. Now more than ever he craved a few beers or so. Even wine would be alright. Just let him drown into his sorrows he didn’t care anymore. </p><p> </p><p>That kid was stupid. So stupid to let himself get manipulated. He was too naive. Now he’s left his best friend all alone. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo. His son. Now he was alone in the world. He didn’t have anyone else. Anyone else he trusted like he did tommy. He originally thought that Tubbo would be fine. With Tommy still with him he would have been okay.</p><p> </p><p>But now that Tommy was gone. Well shit. That kid was in wrecks and Tubbo was denying it. He didn’t want to believe he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>But he saw it. Tommy getting beat the shit the out of him. By Dream. The man who had hurt so many people. Had manipulated everyone. To get what Ha wanted.</p><p> </p><p>In a way. Dream was just like Schlatt. He never understood his motivations even so. </p><p> </p><p>Now that poor naive kid was dead. Tommy was dead. There was no going back from it. It was a gruesome moment at his death. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s curls bloodied from the blow to his head and body. His corpse lying on its side. His face not facing Dream. </p><p> </p><p>The green man laughing over and over and over. He held a book to his chest. Laughing like nothing had happened. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s shirt and bandanna tattered. In shreds. </p><p> </p><p>When he saw the kid. He was bleeding in a lot of places. That’s the way he died, so he had to stay  that way. Wilbur was immediately upset. </p><p> </p><p>He had made him watch over Tommy and the rest with him. Saying it would be good for them.  It didn’t make whenever he saw Tubbo hurt any less. </p><p> </p><p>He sort of felt bad for the kid. Maybe dying would be good for him. He’d have his peace with what happened in his life finally.</p><p> </p><p>He had to watch the wrecks of Tommy’s life. Everything he’s been through. It was bad. So bad. He felt some sort of sympathy for the kid.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t fun being dead. At least his own death was a heart attack. Tommy’s was much much more gruesome than his.</p><p> </p><p>That poor kid. He thought. </p><p> </p><p>He looked over at Tommy and Wilbur. They were hugging each other tight. Both on the verge of a mental breakdown. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t say he understood what Wilbur was going through with Tommy. But he understood that Tommy was like a son to Wilbur. </p><p> </p><p>It reminded him faintly of his own son. The little boy who loved bees. The sweet boy who was raised by not him. </p><p> </p><p>He felt guilty for being a bit rude to Tommy when he was living. He’d be a bit more careful with his words around him this time around. </p><p> </p><p>He wouldn't be nice to the kid per say. He wouldn't be all buddy buddy. But he’d be as nice as his pride allowed him to. </p><p> </p><p>And that was a start. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe Tommy could be a good friend. Maybe he could somehow make the afterlife a little less gloomy. Well Mexican Dream sorta does that. But he’s more annoying than Tommy. So Mexican Dream does not count. </p><p> </p><p>They’d definitely have a lot of catching up to do. He wanted to hear Tommy’s side of the story. Of what exactly went down. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He’d listen. The kid deserved to have someone to listen to him for once. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>𝙿𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 </p><p>𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚋𝚞𝚛 𝚂𝚘𝚘𝚝 <br/>𝙼𝚎𝚡𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖<br/>𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 <br/>𝙶𝚎𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎 <br/>𝚂𝚊𝚖 𝙽𝚘𝚘𝚔 <br/>𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛 <br/>𝚃𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚢𝙸𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚝’𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Wilbur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur is sorry.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>God. This whole chapter is a mouthful. So much angst. This is in the six months that tommy was in the afterlife. Wilbur is still insane but some parts of him are still human. I really love Will but his characters actions and the reason they happened, it’s pretty sad. </p><p>I sympathize for Wilbur so much. But he is such a hard character to understand. It was fun writing him. His moods change almost every second. </p><p>I love Wilbur but he’s a crazy character. His whole arc of insanity was something no one saw coming. Just like Wilbur’s insane protectiveness over Tommy in this chapter. He cares but he’s also pretty crazy.</p><p>Wilbur is just very full of the mindset that everyone is out to get him. He wants his revenge for getting hurt, but at the same time he’s at peace with it. </p><p>We got speeds chapters for Ghostbur because I love him. So enjoy this angst while it lasts, cause there’s always are gonna be more around the corner. </p><p>Thank you again. And of course </p><p>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur didn’t know how. Or even fucking why. But Tommy was back. His little Tommy. He’s here- he’s with him. That annoying and brave little kid was here.</p><p> </p><p>But he was early. </p><p> </p><p>But that also means. That- he should be dead. Wilbur didn’t think he’d ever see a day that Tommy died. He always knew that he himself would die before him but.. now? </p><p> </p><p>It was too early for him. Too early. Way too early. What the fuck went wrong? He heard Tommy mumbling to himself in the distance. God, he missed that kid. He missed him so much. </p><p> </p><p>They had a lot to talk about. They also had a lot of time to talk about it all. He wouldn't be able to get his forgiveness even if he gave him a million apologies. He was a terrible person. </p><p> </p><p>But now at least he was at some kind of peace. He felt that if he ever were to come back to life. Somehow, he’d definitely get revenge on everyone who hurt him and Tommy. They deserved it after all. They all hurt them. </p><p> </p><p>They deserved to bleed for hurting him and the people he loves.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur never did understand why Tommy was so forgiving. He <b>let </b>people hurt him. He let them betray him. He let himself get manipulated. </p><p> </p><p>It was Tommy’s own fault for ending up like this. </p><p>Even so, Wilbur just wanted to protect him. Even if he didn’t trust him anymore. He wanted him to be safe.</p><p> </p><p>It hurt him to see Tommy like this. It hurt him to see his naive little brother get hurt over and over and over again. </p><p> </p><p>Powerless to stop his pain. Powerless to see him again. He couldn't help him. Tommy didn’t deserve this.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s entire world was filled with pain and suffering. Bloodshed and war. He got dragged into this. He hadn’t wanted all of this. His childhood was filled with pain and suffering. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted him to be okay. He would be okay. Now that he was back with him. He would be okay. He wouldn’t fail to be Tommy’s big brother this time. </p><p> </p><p>He would try his best to be his brother this time. Being dead or not. Hopefully his sanity could stay in tact. </p><p> </p><p>Even if at times he never felt like his brother at all. Tommy was more like.. his child. He didn’t understand why he thought Tommy’s opinion matters the most to him. </p><p> </p><p>Don’t get him wrong. He loved his little champion with his everything.He even heard that he was going to have a birthday party for little Tommy! It would have made him so happy. </p><p> </p><p>It would have. </p><p> </p><p>If he hadn’t-</p><p> </p><p>Gotten beat to death. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He missed his own son so much. Fundy still hadn’t forgiven him. And that’s okay. That’s okay. He doesn’t deserve to be forgiven. </p><p> </p><p>He hurt everyone he doesn’t deserve his forgiveness even after he’s dead. He still thought about Fundy everyday. He hoped he would be alright.</p><p> </p><p>He’d hate to see his son end up like Niki. Bitter and villainizing themselves for the sake of feeling like you hold power over someone else. Holding power that someone else used to hold over you. For the sake of having someone to blame for everything. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone expressed their grief in different ways. Some more than others felt numb mostly. Tubbo had been one of those. He had seemed to move on quickly, to Tommy’s dismay. </p><p> </p><p>But he knew that Tubbo was still grieving. He was pretending that everything was fine, when it wasn’t. Nothing was fine. Nothing was okay. </p><p> </p><p>He only could hope that they hadn’t gotten into too much trouble. So much has happened, he can barely keep up sometimes. The things he’s seen already put him through so much grief and utter hate.</p><p> </p><p>Utter chaos in his mind. Was that what it was like for Techno? Those voices in his head. Was it driving him insane like Wilbur’s did?</p><p> </p><p>The thoughts in his head. It was too loud. When he was alive it was excurciating to even think clearly. That’s why he had to end it all. End his suffering. It wasn’t like things were going to get better.</p><p> </p><p>So many people already hated him, so he had nothing left to live for. Tommy himself was even scared of him now. </p><p> </p><p>So that’s why. When he blew it all up into ashes and flames. He asked Phil to end his suffering. He could remember it like it was yesterday. It made him laugh. That was the last time he saw his father.</p><p> </p><p>And the last time he was ever happy for something. Happy for his suffering to end. For his life to end. </p><p> </p><p>And Tommy. Tommy. He was dead now too. He hadn’t deserved this. It was too soon. Way too soon. He should have gotten more time. His life was just geared away from him. Like his own life was nothing. </p><p> </p><p>But now.. now that Tommy was with him. He would be safe. He would make sure of it. No one would take his little one away from him again. Not even death could. </p><p> </p><p>That’s at least what he hoped. Of course he wanted Tommy to trust him again. But maybe that would never happen. Even if he didn’t he’d still protect him. Relentlessly.</p><p> </p><p>He hated Dream so much. He hated them all, Niki, Tubbo, Ranboo, Sam, Phil, Eret. They all hurt them. Niki tried to kill Tommy, out of her own anger. Niki wasn’t like this. </p><p> </p><p>Niki was supposed to be their friend. But she wasn’t. Not anymore. The kind German girl he used to know, was only a shell of her former self. Now she was someone bitter and sad. </p><p> </p><p>She deserved all the damn guilt in the world for wanting his Tommy to die. His baby brother. He saw her as his own sister. That’s what made it worse. This felt personal now. </p><p> </p><p>She was his friend. He trusted her. She just threw all she had with Tommy away. Just to betray him and try to kill him. When he first found out about Niki’s ‘Villain Arc’ </p><p> </p><p>He had yelled and screamed. About how she wasn’t supposed to be doing that. She was supposed to be helping others. That was what she used to do. That was who she was. </p><p> </p><p>Her villain arc affected him as much as Wilbur’s insanity affected Niki. They’d both wronged each other, afterlife or not. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo… Ohh Tubbo. Poor poor Tubbo. He betrayed tommy. He exiled him. He deserved to feel the pain of his best friend being gone. </p><p> </p><p>It was his fault for Tommy feeling guilty about dying. He left him. Tubbo trusted Dream, and of course he lied. As he always did. </p><p> </p><p>But he loved Tubbo. He was like his honorary little brother. He failed Tubbo too. Just like he failed Tommy, and just like Phillza failed them. </p><p> </p><p>Ranboo. Hah. That kid. It was his fault that Tommy got exiled in the first place. Sure he could forgive that it was an accident but. That reason just couldn’t cut it. </p><p> </p><p>Even if it was an accident. It was still his fault. A part of him felt bad for the kid. He was being fostered by Phill. That wasn’t a good sign. </p><p> </p><p>If he managed to get Ranboo on his side. Then Dream wouldn't have a reason to get him on his side, which Dream’s been trying to do this entire time. Wilbur can't even be sure that Ranboo didn’t blow up the Prison.</p><p> </p><p>Sam. He failed Tommy. He didn’t let him out. He screamed at him to let him out. Wilbur yelled and screeched to Sam. Just let him out, over and over again. </p><p> </p><p>If he just has let him out the first time. Tomm would be alright, he would be back down there. But he wasn’t. The worst outcome had happened. </p><p> </p><p>He had to watch Tommy die in excruciating pain. Because that man was too scared to let him out. </p><p> </p><p>If he had the chance. Wilbur would kill Dream. He imagined it sometimes. Killing the man who manipulated his life away. Who manipulated Tommy. <b>Who killed Tommy. </b>His baby brother. </p><p> </p><p>Phil. He laughed to himself. The sorry excuse of a father. He did nothing to protect Tommy. He did nothing to help him through his shit. His mental baggage. </p><p> </p><p>To hell with him. He was a terrible father to Tommy. But- he’s his dad. The dad he loved. The one who’d at night sing him to sleep when he was afraid. The dad who would try and comfort him when he was scared and Techno would still be asleep. </p><p> </p><p>The same dad who would let him babble on about various things. The father who left them. He left him. He left Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>The same father who when he asked to kill him. He did. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t Dad’s fault they ended up this way-</p><p> </p><p>It was theirs </p><p> </p><p>He won't ever forget that. No matter how much pain his father has been left with because of Tommy’s death. </p><p> </p><p>The first time he saw Tommy. He almost broke into tears. The first time he’s ever properly broken down. He missed his little brother so much. </p><p> </p><p>The little boy with big blue eyes. The annoying little runt who grew up with him. Tommy, who’d believed in him time and again. </p><p> </p><p>That little boy with the blonde hair. Looking at him with admiration and love. The Tommy he loves so much. He was with him again. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy had jumped into his arms at the sight of him. He has ruffled his fluffy blonde hair. Like he used to. He held Tommy close to his chest. The blonde boy was only four feet shorter than him. He felt a dim wetness through his pale yellow sweater. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t mind. As long as he could comfort Tommy. It was enough. He didn’t realize it, but he was crying too. </p><p> </p><p>“Wilbur. I- I- I- I am so sorry...” He said, sobbing into his shirt. He patted his back. Softly brushing his hair through his own fingers. His soft British accent was comforting even in this situation. </p><p> </p><p>“I died too early didn’t I?” Tommy’s voice was the only thing he was focusing on. He missed hearing that voice. He used to call his voice annoying, he hadn’t ever meant it really. Not just watching him through rose colored lenses. Hearing his voice, but not being able to see him or even talk to him anymore. </p><p> </p><p>He dragged his hand through Tommy’s hair. It was rather fluffy. He has missed the times like these. Those old times before L’manburg. When it was just him and Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>Then they had their van. Turned L’manburg into a country. Then it all went up in flames. It was rather funny. His insanity didn’t help with any of his self deprecating thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing that had stopped him from going insane before, was Tommy. His little baby brother. He had tried again and again to get better. Warning him, and asking him if any of what they’ve been doing was right.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur at the time thought it was the right thing to do. The right thing to do for L’manburg and for them was to do the opposite of what noble heroes did.</p><p> </p><p>Well it worked. Wilbur died a hero and misunderstood President. </p><p> </p><p>“Shhh. It’s okay. I’m here. I have you now. It’s okay.” He rubbed his back. Just holding the young boy still crouched on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>He could feel how sad Tommy was. It wasn’t like him to break down like this. But this was all too much for him. He was beat to death, by the same man who manipulated him.</p><p> </p><p>The man he thought was his friend. Tommy had done so much for the SMP. Yet no one cared about him. Only the very few that did, failed him. </p><p> </p><p>They failed him. <b>He </b>failed him, failed Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>The only thing he could do for Tommy was to be there for him. Be there for him like no other was. He’d take on god if he had to. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t Tommy’s fault he was this way after all. The others made him this way. They saw him as a threat as a bad person. When he was just a kid trying to help. </p><p> </p><p>Now Tommy was hurt and pained. That broken look in his eyes was so painful to look at. He’s been through so much. </p><p> </p><p>He deserved to have this peace. If anyone tried to take it away from him. Well, if he had come back as well. He’d kill them all </p><p> </p><p>The only ones left standing would be him and Tommy. Maybe Tubbo and Ranboo as well. They seemed like alright kids. Maybe he could get Tubbo to ever forgive him if he came back. </p><p> </p><p>But if he was ever brought back to life. All of his apologies wouldn't be worth what he did to them all. He left Tommy and Tubbo when they needed him the most.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was all alone in exile. Ghostbur was oblivious as ever. Trusting that Dream was his friend. Even though every day his stuff would be stolen and he’d get hit. </p><p> </p><p>Dream hurt Tommy. Every day of his exile was hell. Tommy for fucking manipulated by Dream for no goddamn reason. How could he not want to get revenge on Dream? </p><p> </p><p>Because of Dream.. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy was alone. He suffered everyday. </p><p> </p><p>Yet no one cared. No one cared when he said he was being manipulated. No one believed him. When he wanted to believe in all of them. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy was left by himself. While Tubbo had pressure put onto him for being the new president of L’manburg or what was left of it. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have it in him to hurt them. The people he’d make friends with. He didn’t want to hurt them all. But a part of him <b>needed</b> to. </p><p> </p><p>Some of the members had done so much to hurt him. So much to hurt everyone he had ever cared about. He wanted them to suffer. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to not spare those people who hurt him. The people he used to love. The people who hurt him and failed him. </p><p> </p><p>If he ever came back to life. He wouldn't be able to control his sanity. He wanted them to hurt. He didn’t know why. He was at peace now. But the small part of him, who was angry, wanted to go back to get revenge on them all. </p><p> </p><p>But he yearned for the better times. With Tommy, Tubbo and Fundy. When L’manburg was only their van. The stuff they got inside of their truck was the only thing they had to worry about at the time. </p><p> </p><p>The ones who hated Tommy. He would take them down limb by limb. </p><p> </p><p>“Wilbur- y-you’re crying too.” Tommy sniffled into his chest. He wrapped him tightly in a large hug. </p><p> </p><p>The white empty space of the area around them shifting from white to grey. He touched his face. He felt wetness from his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>He laughed maniacally. Wiping his own tears. Holding his brother close to him again. </p><p> </p><p>He stuttered. More tears streaming onto his face. “I k-know Tommy I know.” Tightening his hand on Tommy's. The boy rested his head onto his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>The pain he and Tommy have felt. Would never go away. But he had a whole lifetime with Tommy to figure it out. </p><p> </p><p>He would never let him go again. He wouldn’t have to suffer alone. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>𝙿𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 </p><p>𝙼𝚎𝚡𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖<br/>𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 <br/>𝙶𝚎𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎 <br/>𝚂𝚊𝚖 𝙽𝚘𝚘𝚔 <br/>𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛 <br/>𝚃𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚢𝙸𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚝’𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Mexican Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mexican Dream wants Tommy to be happy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I enjoyed writing this chapter too much. This is a fun chapter for you all. It’s still sad but it’s lighthearted more. So enjoy this before we get back to the angst! </p><p>Next time we have more angst. But today we have wholesome Mexican Dream and Thomas!</p><p>Every time I wrote him saying thomas  or in his head I just imagined him actually saying it. Just yelling it- it’s too funny. </p><p>This was more lighthearted and wholesome than the other chapters. MD us just trying to be a good friend :) </p><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter. </p><p>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>MD wasn’t sure what to think about little Thomas’s death. He was pretty happy that he was here now. But it made him feel miserable when he was watching what happened to the young boy.</p><p> </p><p>The mask he wore on his face still smiling as he watched young Thomas’s pain. </p><p> </p><p>His first reaction was recognizing that man with the mask. Dream, he definitely knew that was him. He even looked like the same asshole who called him hungry. He wasn’t hungry.</p><p> </p><p>That green asshole for feeding into Mexican stereotypes. He was angry. Dream the same man who made Thomas think he was going crazy, he killed him. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde’s face was fitted with blood that didn’t look natural on him. His bandanna tarred and his eyes sad and broken. He didn’t know how to comfort the poor kid. He was better at making someone laugh than comforting. </p><p> </p><p>Dream had hurt thomas. He probably wasn’t such a nice guy. Oh he definitely wasn’t. </p><p> </p><p>The poor kid was beat to death. With what looked like to be a potato. Normally he would laugh at such a thing like that, but it wasn’t funny. He died. That wasn’t funny.</p><p> </p><p>He would swore to himself that if Dream ever came here he would battle him to the death. Maybe even do some sort of a cartel battle, hey he takes what he can get anything goes. </p><p> </p><p>He could see the younger blonde boy huddled in the corner with Wilbur. What he thought of Wilbur was that he must have some sort of mood swing every day. One minute he would be nice, kind and normal next he’d been cynical and angry. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t trust that man one bit. He hasn’t trusted him with Tommy, even if at the time he was being oh so nice to him. </p><p> </p><p>Well if he had a little brother who had died all the same, he would definitely be nicer to him. Somehow this part of Wilbur’s humanity made him less worried. </p><p> </p><p>He could see young thomas standing up. His eyes looked glossy, leftover tears and sadness. He didn’t look so good. He looked weaker and fragile that he had ever seen him before. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t think before yelling out to the blonde kid. “EYYYY MAN THOMASSS HOW YOU’VE BEEN!”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy smiled. His eyes widening, he looked happy to see him. Laughing intently he quietly mumbled. “ ‘Ello MD.” </p><p> </p><p>Smiling again Tommy hugged him. Which wasn’t expected of him. He hasn’t known young thomas that well. Sure they were close friends, but he had never been the kind of person to hug someone. </p><p> </p><p>This must of been one of those special times. Grasping his shoulders Tommy mumbled. “I’m okay. Yeah, I’m alright MD.” </p><p> </p><p>Patting his head and chuckling he let go of the blonde boy. He had a lot of thoughts rushing through his head. Would Thomas like playing a card game? Does he not like card games. </p><p> </p><p>They could do a lot of things around here. Maybe having him around would make MD feel so lonely. He didn’t have any sort of connection or friendship with any of the others here. Jschlatt was nice, sometimes and Wilbur was hard to figure out. </p><p> </p><p>It was nice to have someone else around for a change. He’d show Thomas everything around the place. It wasn’t much but it was home, well it least now it was. </p><p> </p><p>He’d try as best as he could to take the young boy’s mind off of his death. And the aftermath of it all. </p><p> </p><p>After all, what are friends for? <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>𝙿𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 </p><p>𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖<br/>𝙶𝚎𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎<br/>𝚂𝚊𝚖 𝙽𝚘𝚘𝚔<br/>𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛<br/>𝚃𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚢𝙸𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚝’𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>.... Pity. All Dream feels is pity.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally ladies, non binarys, and gentlemen it’s Dream’s turn. </p><p>Ohh I had fun with this one. It was nice to mess with the perception of Dream’s mind. He does hate Tommy, but at the same time he makes sure there is always a loophole for Tommy and only him. </p><p>Their relationship in canon is pretty messed up. Dream’s definitely insane, he’s just feeling pure pity. Ah we love a good villain don’t we?</p><p>This is pretty bittersweet. If Tommy was actually dead in canon Dream would probably be sad, without Tommy the SMP would be boring and less interesting. Tommy’s like the light and loud-ness of the SMP. </p><p>I hope you enjoy the chapter </p><p>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He did it. He finally did it. He proved to Tommy that he was a </span>
  <b>god</b>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If little runt didn’t believe him before he’d have to believe him now. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> killed Tommy after so long..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This book had to work now. It just had to. He’s go insane if it didn’t. If he couldn’t bring Tommy back then he’d definitely feel guilty for killing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that’s the thing, why does he care about what happens to Tommy so much? He hasn’t realized why he was so focused on killing him. He knew he would be able to bring him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet that thought made his heart feel sick. Traumatizing that poor kid over and over again until he blamed everything on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again and again and again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed and laughed and laughed. His emotions were going haywire. Tommy’s body still laid in the same spot he saw him standing juts a few hours ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wouldn’t ever find him if he stayed dead. They would never think of opening up the prison. And that’s what made him feel pity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pity for the little blonde boy. The kid whose life he made a living hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid who he had convinced that nobody loved him. That no one would care if he died. But he knew better, Dream knew that Tommy was important. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was loved. He was loved. And he took that away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he stayed dead. If the book didn’t work, then Tommy’s death was all for nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All.. for nothing at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breathing went ragged and shallow at the mere thought. If Tommy died he’d have nothing left to live for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he was gone, then there wouldn’t be anyone to go up against him anymore. No one to be the hero to his villain. The light to his shadow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d feel so guilty. So much guilt and pity. He wouldn’t be able to live with it. That poor kid.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was only sixteen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sixteen and you beat him to death</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His face went cold. There was only silence. He stared down at the book in his hands. Wet droplets hitting the yellow decayed pages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he brought Tommy back. He would be a god. If he didn’t then everything he’s planned has gone up in smoke. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated Tommy. That was it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words didn’t stop him from crying. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>𝙿𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 </p><p>𝙶𝚎𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎 <br/>𝚂𝚊𝚖 𝙽𝚘𝚘𝚔 <br/>𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛 <br/>𝚃𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚢𝙸𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚝’𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. George</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George is upset and stressed. He feels sad for Tommy but can’t cry.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>God. This made me depressed inside. I just want Tommy to be happy. The canon lore is making me sad again :( </p><p>I hope you all enjoy this beautiful piece of angst. I feel like George in the beginning of the SMP much like Quackity and Wilbur were like sibling-close like. </p><p>It’s a personal head-canon of mine. If y’all are interested in yelling at me for making this fic so sad you can tell at me on Twitter  SugarNotFoun_d or on Instagram sara._.sugar</p><p>As always ily all. </p><p> </p><p>thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. George hadn’t felt this guilty for anything ever.</p><p>He knew that he was at fault for letting Dream go insane. His old friend has done it now, killing someone who was his friend.</p><p>The same kid who he has manipulated and gaslighted in an effort to break his spirits in exile. Tommy hadn’t deserved that. That poor kid needed a break.</p><p>George was willing to try and help but his sleeping schedule was wack so he wasn’t around much. It sucked that he missed everything. Sometimes he couldn’t even remember what he had been doing in the day.</p><p>He was so tired. He felt so bad for poor Tommy. That little blonde boy who would be so happy and loud, trying to be friendly to everyone. Sure he made fun of people a lot, but he didn’t do any harm! He’s never meant what jokes he’s said in the past.</p><p>Yet everyone seems to put their blame on him. If anything everyone is at their own fault. The people of this server hurt themselves. It’s about time they had a wake up call.</p><p>Maybe Tommy’s death was one for them. George couldn’t even spare one tear for Tommy. He was still immensely stressed. It took all his willpower not to fall asleep.</p><p>So much had been going on and he couldn’t keep up with it. Most of all, his mind was plagued with what could have happened in that prison.</p><p>How Dream killed Tommy. Did he stab him? Straight in the chest or in the back like a traitor would?</p><p>Did he poison him? He had hoped he hadn’t. That was a terrible way to go out. Did he beat him to death? With a stick or hell even a bat?</p><p>Those were all so many messed up ways that poor boy could have gone out. He was one of the better people in this server. He had never really done anything bad.</p><p>He had the fall for Ranboo burning his house down. He actually cared so much about Ranboo as to take the fall for the both of them.</p><p>The world needed more people like Tommy. But he was taken too soon. By someone who wanted him to play by his rules. And he suffered for it.</p><p> </p><p>TommyInnit who had only wanted one thing. For his county and most of all himself to be free.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>𝙿𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 </p><p>𝚂𝚊𝚖 𝙽𝚘𝚘𝚔 <br/>𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛 <br/>𝚃𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚢𝙸𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚝’𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Sam Nook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He can’t understand. Why is he feeling this<br/>way? He can’t have emotions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This hurt me on so many levels to create. It makes me so sad. It’s a little short but it’s so sad- I almost cried making this. </p><p>Ugh. I just want Tommy to be happy and wholesome with Tubbo and Ranboo and everyone again. He deserves the world. </p><p>I am a TommyInnit Stan as you can see. I just think he’s neat.</p><p>You people better enjoy this. Please I worked so hard. Kidding, you dont have to. But you guys are giving me motivation to keep writing. We only have a few more chapters until the end. </p><p>If y’all want a sequel maybe hit me up with some ideas lmao. This was super sad to make, Sam Nook is so wholesome. Even if he’s a robot boi. Stan him. Thank you to the user who suggested to have a chapter for Sam Nook.</p><p>This might make you guys cry. The shorter it is that sadder it can get. Same goes for the longer chapters I’ve made already. </p><p>If you wanna yell at me or thank me on Twitter SugarNotFoun_d and maybe give a follow. It would be nice. But you don’t have to haha.</p><p>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hadn’t seen Tommy in an entire week. He felt empty with him around. Like he had no purpose. After all he was created to help TommyInnit. </p><p> </p><p>He was only created for Tommy’s safety. Robots don’t have emotions. But Sam Nook had an off feeling about that day. March 1st 2021 </p><p> </p><p>Feeling? ‘Feelings’ aren’t for Robots. He shouldn’t have them. Why was he even thinking about it in the first place. He wasn’t created to be like that.</p><p> </p><p>It isn’t his place to have emotions. He wasn’t programmed to care. He was growing that emotion that people call ‘worry’</p><p> </p><p>It was an odd concept for him, human emotions. Much different than being made to do one thing that you cannot fail. </p><p> </p><p>It was a weird ‘feeling’ he assured himself that it must have had a small malfunction. Or flaw in his code somewhat.</p><p> </p><p>Until his own creator had come back hours later he had realized what was going on. He was crying. Holding a red bandanna close to his chest. He recognized that bandana immediately. </p><p> </p><p>TommyInnit was dead. He wasn’t living anymore. He was gone. Sam had told him, he was gone. Repeating to him when he couldn’t understand. </p><p> </p><p>Shock. If he was alive he would be in shock at Tommy’s death. But he wasn’t. He was just a machine after all. </p><p> </p><p>That person that he was created for was gone. His purpose was gone. He had failed to do what his programming made him to do. He failed at the one thing he was created to do. </p><p> </p><p>He had failed Tommy. He would never have another task to do. Tommy’s last task would go unfinished forever. </p><p> </p><p>If Sam Nook had any emotions he would be very sad. He was just a robot so he could not feel anything. Or so he was created to be.</p><p> </p><p>He felt that off ‘feeling’ again. This time stronger and odder than the last. </p><p> </p><p>The robot hadn’t realized that awful feeling in his body was grief. He had begun to realize how good Tommy was. Those bright blue eyes of his that always was so happy to do a task for him. </p><p> </p><p>He was created for him. To protect him and he failed him. He failed to protect his Tommy. He failed to shield him from pain and suffering like he was supposed to. </p><p> </p><p>He shouldn’t be feeling this way. He can’t have emotions! He’s just a robot he can’t- he can’t he can’t. </p><p> </p><p>This must be a flaw. He can’t be feeling emotions. No matter how much he misses Tommy he won’t believe it. </p><p> </p><p>This pain in his nonexistent heart had to stop. He had tried to stop thinking of it. But he could not. The boy he was created for was dead. </p><p> </p><p>They would never see each other again. Both he and his creator had failed him. </p><p> </p><p>It’s all his fault. He hadn’t known, so much of what was going on. He wasn’t supposed to know. He was just a robot. </p><p> </p><p>But why did he care? </p><p>Why did he care so much. </p><p>He wanted this terrible ‘feeling’ to go away.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He may be a robot but.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sam Nook just wanted Tommy back so much in that moment. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Now that Tommy was gone he had <b>no</b> purpose. Not anymore..</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>𝙿𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 </p><p>𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛 <br/>𝚃𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚢𝙸𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚝’𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Ghostbur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghostbur loves Tommy. Ghostbur doesn’t want to forget him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This made me so heartbroken- oh my god. Aaah. This will make you cry probably. Ghostbur is so wholesome I love him. Stan Ghostbur for clear skin. Don’t Stan Alivebur. Me and my homies hate Alivebur.</p><p>The saddest part of this is that Ghostbur loves Tommy but he doesn’t love him. I miss their brotherly bond. So much angst now. It’s so sad. Ghostbur loves his family but they don’t love him anymore ;( </p><p>I just got my Dream hoodie today. I’m very happy yet very sad since I made this angst. I can’t believe how insanely popular it’s gotten. Well it’s more popular than my other stories. </p><p>Next chapter is that last ladies, non binaries, and gentleman. God. It’s gonna be so long. I’ll make it very long for you all. So much angst from the big man himself TommyInnit. </p><p>Aaah. This has been a emotional rollercoaster. If you have any ideas for another fanfic I can make as a sequel or just an idea you guys can tell me. I love myself a good angst idea. Haha I loved torturing myself. </p><p>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He doesn’t know why but. Something is wrong. Something is wrong with Tommy. And he doesn’t know why- </p><p> </p><p>Why can’t he only remember the good memories? Why. Why? Why! He wants to help Tommy- so badly. But he doesn’t know how. He so badly wants to keep his memories but he can’t- and he knows that. </p><p> </p><p>He knows it isn’t his fault. That’s what everyone keeps saying. But he knows it is. He want to help people. So <em> badly- </em> but if he doesn’t know what’s going on with them he can’t help. He knows he will never be able to understand.</p><p> </p><p>He’ll never be able to help Tommy. And that hurts. He knows that in a few hours he’ll forget he ever had these thoughts. It hurts that he will forget. It hurts. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t want anyone to hurt. He doesn’t want anyone to be sad. Ghostbur loves Tommy. But Tommy doesn’t love him. He knows that. </p><p> </p><p>When he was alive, he wasn't good. It breaks his heart every time someone looks at him. Looks at him with fear, anger and sadness. </p><p> </p><p>It hurts so much. So he tries to be happy for everyone. He tries to be happy even thought he knows no matter how many times he tries to help someone. It won’t work. It will never work.</p><p> </p><p>They look at him and they all hate him. He knows they do. He just never says it. He forgets it too. Every single bad thing that has ever happened to Tommy he forgets- </p><p> </p><p>He knows this is his punishment. For being a terrible person. He deserves it after all. Ghostbur knows he isn’t Wilbur. But that doesn’t mean they won’t stop seeing Wilbur in him. </p><p> </p><p>He wants to help but he can’t. He wants to help cheer up Tommy. But he’s scared that Dream would do something. Get him to forget everything.</p><p> </p><p>To forget Dream killing Tommy. Bringing him back and traumatizing him over and over again. He wants to help but he can’t help if he keeps forgetting. That why it hurts so much. That he can’t help the one person who stood by him. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy who time and time again stood by him. Ghostbur had tried to do the same. When Tommy gets annoyed with him, he usually forgets it ever happened. Because even if he says what the blonde boy says about him, he won’t tell him it hurts. </p><p> </p><p>It does hurt. Knowing someone you love hates you. You can’t even remember what you did to earn that hate. The only things he wants is to be alive again and to help Tommy. To help everyone. </p><p> </p><p>But Alivebur won’t ever let him He knows he won’t. Which is why while his innocence lasts, he can try to help as much as he can. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s lost so much. He lost his brother. Wilbur. He lost his best friend. Who replaced him. Who he cared about above himself and everything in this horrible world. Tubbo. He lost two rolls he thought of older siblings. Niki and Jack </p><p> </p><p>He lost his discs. What he treasured since he was a kid. He lost his Dad. Who was a good man. But never payed enough attention to his youngest and middle sons. Philza, Dad.</p><p> </p><p>He lost someone who helped him through the toughest time of his life. Who sent him letters through his exile and tried to make him see that everything would be okay. Ranboo. He lost a good friend and brother. Who now hates his guts. Who he betrayed for someone who didn’t care enough about him to do the same. Techno. </p><p> </p><p>The boy who was absent for Tommy's hardships and was only there when he was sane. Fundy. </p><p>The only person he could trust. He made false promises and failed him. He failed Tommy. Sam. </p><p> </p><p>The woman who promised him that one day he would be okay. He wouldn’t be blamed for things he doesn’t have control over. That he would be loved alike he deserved. The only sane person in this whole damn SMP. The same woman who was the mother of Tommy’s tormenter</p><p> </p><p>He lost so much. But he gave so much to everyone else. He gave his all. No one cared when Dream hurt him. </p><p> </p><p>No one cared if he was sick. If he was dead or alive. They were stupid. Until now they all hurt Tommy in one way or another. Almost everyone in this SMP had. </p><p> </p><p>He just wants Tommy to be safe. He wants Tommy to be loved. For him to be happy. To be able to see him smile again. </p><p> </p><p>Never see that fake smile of his again. To see him be okay. That was all Ghostbur ever wanted for him. He wanted that for his son as well. He knew Fundy was hurting. But he could never be able to help him. He wishing be Abel to help any of them. And it hurts like hell. </p><p> </p><p>He wishes that his baby brother, his little Tommy. That he could hold onto his happy memories. But he knows that isn’t enough to fix him. Nothing will ever be enough. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe just holding onto to those happy memories for now can help him get through the helm that is his life. Tommy never ever deserved that blind hate people have given him. It makes him so sad that Tommy believes that he’s been replaced. That his best friend hates him. Tommy thinks Tubbo abandoned him. </p><p> </p><p>But he doesn’t hate him for it. He should. But he doesn’t. Why? Because he still loves Tubbo. He never will stop loving him. He’s his best friend. He can’t stand being away from him. </p><p> </p><p>It sucks that they can’t be as close as they were anymore. Tubbo’s left him behind. Tommy’s on his own. It hurts to see him like this. He knows it hurts Tubbo too. </p><p> </p><p>But Tubbo won’t talk to Tommy. He won’t- and it hurts. Tommy’s getting more and more broken each day. Every reminder of his trauma and broken relationships hurts him. </p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur wishes that he could hug him so badly right now. Tommy deserved one honest hug in his life. He deserved to be loved. He’s just a child. He doesn’t know any bete than to be e way he is. Cause that’s how people see him and he doesn’t know how to act any other way. </p><p> </p><p>He’s trapped in a loop of being hated and shunned. Getting hurt and feeling unloved. When he should be getting some help and someone to be with him.</p><p> </p><p>Someone to comfort him. Through all those times people have tried to kill him. Tried to hurt him. He desperately wishes that someone could save Tommy. Save him from his broken heart. Save him from people hurting him. </p><p> </p><p>But no one can. Life isn’t a fairytale. It isn’t all happy and shit. It either ends happily or in tragedy.</p><p> </p><p>So many people have failed Tommy. So who can he turn to now? Dream has him by the strings. He’s his puppet. It hurts. To see him be manipulated and hurt so many times.</p><p> </p><p>Even if he forgets it all. He wants to hug Tommy and kiss his head, tell him he’ll be alright. But he can’t do that. He’ll forget. Like he always does. This time he only remembers everything because this is the only time he will ever be able to. He can feel Alivebur’s presence. Getting closer and closer to being brought back.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t want that to happen. He doesn’t wanna forget everything he's as a ghost. He what’s to help Tommy not hurt him. He doesn’t want to hurt Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't want alivebur to come back. He hurt Tommy. We hurt Tommy. He corrected himself. We hurt Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t want to hurt Tommy. But now he’s lonely and sad. Tommy’s state gets worse everyday. He checks in on the blonde boy every day. No matter how much he gets yelled at for it. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy yelling at him about how much he’s an asshole to him in the afterlife. Every day he’s seen him. Ghostbur knows he’s not Wilbur. But Tommy won’t stop thinking he is. </p><p> </p><p>He’s the only thing Tommy has left of him. The only happy thing in his life. The person who tries to stay positive and happy. No matter what. He knows it sickens Tommy to no end.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing his endless optimism, he hates him for it. He knows Tommy does. The boy gets more hurt every day. He’s had endless heartbreaks. His older sister figure Niki, trying to hurt and kill him. </p><p> </p><p>Just because he’s annoying and the cause of everyone’s pain. Which wasn’t even Tommy’s fault to begin with! It wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t his fault. Niki was so angry with him. Tommy cried at night about it sometimes. The nightmares where he could see Niki, Jack, Dream. Almost everyone who’s tried to kill him stabbing him in the back over and over and over again. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy never deserted this hate. He didn’t know where it came from. People are just so angry and blinded by hate. Needing someone to blame for something that is their own fault. </p><p> </p><p>It’s sad really.. grown ass adults hurting a young boy mentally. Giving him trauma and nightmares. He <b>never </b>deserved that. </p><p> </p><p>He want to help Tommy so badly. So he’ll keep trying. He’ll keep trying for his sake. He wants to help him, he knows he won’t ever be able to get through to him. But- it can’t never hurt to try right? </p><p> </p><p>He had barely noticed his translucent pale tears. Falling down his cheeks, giving off a sense of sadness and loneliness. It was odd for him to even be crying.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to sob but he couldn’t. It wouldn’t matter anyway. He’d forget soon. </p><p> </p><p>He would not remember why he’s so keen on helping everyone. So keen on protecting Tommy. Keeping alivebur from coming back. Making sure Dream can’t hurt Tommy more than he already has. </p><p> </p><p>He hates Dream so much. Why does Dream always hurt Tommy? Anyone but him. Why did it have to be him? Why did Tommy have to be the hero. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he wishes he want so selfless and brave. Headstrong and naive. Dream manipulating him over and over again. Failing to protect Tommy from his words. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t remember exactly when Dream was started tormenting Tommy. But he knew Dream wasn’t always like this. They were friends once. But- now he only saw him as a puppet. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy truly believed in Dream. He truly believed that Dream was his friend. That Dream cared about him. At the time in exile Ghostbur was so clueless to what Dream was doing to him so he let it happen. It was his fault that Tommy had gotten that traumatized. Because he couldn’t stop it. He didn’t see the signs. </p><p> </p><p>All because of his stupid memories. He could only remember the good ones. The ones he held onto. It sometimes hurt to remember when Alivebur was so close to coming back. </p><p> </p><p>But he doesn’t want that to happen. He’s trying as best as he can to help. He wants to try. Even if he knows he’s always going to fail. He missed the old times. When Tommy called him Wilby, (and when he almost cried because of it) </p><p> </p><p>When Tommy hugged him without that sad look in his eyes. When Techno and Philza would smile at him. Smiles that made him believe that everything was okay. </p><p> </p><p>That he would always have them to rely on. But he knows that life can never go back to that ever again. When his little champion would draw him pictures and hug him like he loved him. </p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur missed him family. He misses Tommy. He wishes Alivebur wasn’t so messed up. </p><p> </p><p>He wants to try and help them. He truly does. He loves them all so much. He doesn’t want to loose them. He doesn’t want to become Alivebur again. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ghostbur knows he can’t do much. But he’s trying. For his little Toms he’ll try. He won’t give up on Tommy. He’ll try for his family. For hope that he can bring them back together. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Most of all he’ll try for his little Tommy. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>𝙿̶𝚕̶𝚊̶𝚗̶𝚗̶𝚎̶𝚍̶ ̶𝙲̶𝚑̶𝚊̶𝚙̶𝚝̶𝚎̶𝚛̶𝚜̶ ̶<br/>𝙻𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛</p><p>𝚃𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚢𝙸𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚝</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>